Crimson Tears
by PervertSage
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I won't post anyone.. For now. Read and Review, you know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Så det som hände var att-**

**Dammit! This is like the fifth time this happens.. When I should talk English, I talk Swedish, and opposite.. Daamn.. **

**Aaanywaays.. **

**Soo.. The thing that happened was that I was sitting in my room, watching it rain. And theeen I got an idea to a new, multi chapter, fanfic.**

**Soo.. I turned on my computer and started to write something weird.. xD**

**I often wonder WHY I allways write in the middle of the night when I'm tired.. I will never understand..**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto what so ever.**

**But I do own the idea.. :3**

**Warning: Rated M for later chapters, OOCness, ANGST, AND, as allways, my horrible spelling AND grammar skills**

**Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid down the gray-ish wall, burying his face in his knees as he heard the water pour outside. He was a wreck. A total wreck of un eased emotions and depression.

He tried and tried to make it go away, in so many different ways, but nothing helped. The emotions he felt everyday just wouldn't go away, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He was sad, yet he was so angry that he could kill anybody who talked to him. He was stingy and could react to anything, so basically, he was tense like hell.

And he did not know WHY.

At first, he thought it was the fact that his parents died. That would seem like the most logical thing. But no. It wasn't that either. And then, he thought that maybe it was his brother's fault. That had to be it.

But no.. Not that either..

Well, mostly not. When Sasuke thought about his brother, he felt his blood boil and his fists clench till the point that his palms bled. But that anger was more intense than the anger he allways felt. So it wasn't that either..

As he raised his head enough to be able to see through the water spottled window, he felt his eyes burn. But he knew it. Even if he wanted to cry, he couldn't. He just couldn't cry, no matter how much he tried. He had often got the proposal to go to a psychologist to talk, but always declined. Why? Well, he didn't want to talk to some random stranger about his feelings.

Even if he didn't have anyone else to talk to, he didn't want to. It seemed pointless..

The burning sensation in his eyes continued as he watched the rain.

It wasn't that he didn't miss his parents. No. He missed them like hell. And the fact that it was his brother who killed them, made it even worse.. Before that, Sasuke was a happy person. Sure, he could be enormly cocky and selfish, but he still smiled every now and then, and talked a lot more. But now, he didn't do anything. Now, he was what the teachers called, a problem child.

He often got into fights, not that the fights was his fault, they always started it. He just wanted to be alone, but no, they just didn't let him be. Until he punched them square in the face. But then, he got detention AND a talk with the principal. He remembered the threat he got from the busty woman and couldn't help but laugh bitterly when he thought about it.

_'' This is the foruth time this week that some of the students has ended up with a broken nose. What is WRONG with you?'' Sasuke just shrugged and looked out of the window, looking at a bird who sat in the tree. The bird was lucky. He didn't have to care about anything, he could just fly away, far far away and didn't need to come back if he didn't want to.. So free.. ''I'm talking to you!'' Sasuke turned his head back to the blonde woman with a blank gaze, ''You can't continue like this, we will have to expell you.'' Sasuke just shrugged again, ''So..? What does it matter to me..?'' the woman became silent, she couldn't answer to that, ''Anyway, you must stop do these things, Or else I'll have to talk to your parents.'' She said calmly as she shuffled through her papers, ''Good luck with that..'' Sasuke muttered bitterly and stood up. ''Excuse me? Did I say you could leave?'' Sasuke didn't answer, he just walked towards the door, ''Where are you going?'' he stopped by the door, ''Home..'' the principal stood up and walked over to him with hars steps, ''You still have school, don't you care what your-'' Sasuke glared at her, ''It's not like they can scold me or anything..'' He turned his face back to the door, his bangs shielding his face, ''It's not like they're home anyways...'' And then, he walked out of the principals office._

And after that, he didn't go to school for about three days. He had been sitting, just like he was doing now, watching it rain. When he thought about it, it all seemes so nostalgic.

He clenched his fists hard, jumped of the bed and walked down the stairs. He hated this. He hated his life. He wanted to die.

So why not take suicide? Well, he swore to himself that he wouldn't do what everyone expected him to do. Yes, everyone thought that it just was a matter of time before he would jump of a cliff or something like that. But Sasuke didn't had any plans on doing that anytime soon. Sure, the temptaion was great sometimes. But since he was here now, six years later, and STILL hadn't done it, it just proved that he wouldn't.

The only thing Sasuke wished for right now, was someone to talk with. Someone that cared for him. Someone who would tell him that he is good enough. But that someone would never come.

He was sure about that...

Once again, he was standing on that high cliff. Hearing the water splash up against the stone walls. He just stood there. Feeling the soft breeze hit his face, swirling his hair around slowly. How easy wouldn't it be to just jump..? Take ONE little step, and his despair would be over.. He would meet his parents again. He would be able to smile.. He would be able to talk freely again.. He would be happy.. Just one little step and he would be free from this hell.. He would-

''Let me goooo!''

Sasuke snapped his head to the side as he heard the loud scream. He knew that voice..

''Shut. UP!'' And there was a loud splash.

His eyes widened as he saw a boy, a blonde boy, being pressed under the water. Then he came up, only to be pressed down again with the face first in the salty water. He knew that boy.. He was in the same class as himself. Uzumaki.. Naruto was it..? He shaked his head. Either way, he just couldn't stand there and watch someone get drowned infront of him. He wasn't that kind of person.

As he ran down the cliff as fast as he could, he had no thought of jumping anymore. It was strange how fast his mood could change due to the situation. It was the same a few weeks ago when some elementary kids took a little girls teddy and threw it up in a tree. Sasuke took the teddy down and scolded the kids. And after that, they never came to that neighbour hood again..

As he continued to run, now on the soft sand, he wondered what could've got him in that situation.. What he knew about the blonde, was that he was a very happy person. Always laughing and smiling. Making everyone happy. So WHY did this happen to him of all people..? He hadn't done anything wrong.. Or?

Sasuke didn't have time to think about that as he saw the short distance between him and the drowning teen, ''Hey! What the HELL are you doing?'' The other teens emmediatley dropped the blonde who fell down limply into the water, face down, not moving. Sasukes eyes squinted as he saw the other teens freeze. He knew them too..

He mentally shaked his head again and hurriedly walked into the water, the others not moving, not even breathing. He turned his head around, glaring, ''Get the Hell out of here before I kill you all...'' He growled lowly. At those words, the teens rushed off, leaving Sasuke with the unconcious blonde.

He cursed under his breath as he dragged him up to the sand, those little fuckers... How weak was the blonde anyway if they were able to do that? It didn't make sense at all.

But now, he needed to focus on the blonde.

He presses his ear to the others chest. He waited.. And waited.. And there it came, the soft 'thud' of the others heart. Good. He wasn't dead yet.. He then sat on his knees, placing both his hands on Narutos chest and pressed hard. And again. And again. He continued like that for awhile, that seemed to be forever.

Just as he was on the way to give up, the blonde coughed lodly, water rinning out of his mouth. He rolled over to the side and continued to cough for a few seconds before rolling back to his back. Looking up at the sky with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke exhaled quietly and leaned back slightly, feeling the tension let go of him. He didn't even know that he was tense to begin with. He closed his eyes and just sat there for awhile, his head was spinnig violently. How the hell could he be so worried about someone he didn't even know?

''Sasuke...?'' the raven opened his eyes as that raspy voice talked to him, only to see the same half lidded eyes looking dully at him. He nodded, ''What happened...?'' Naruto sat up slowly, holding his hand to his forehead, eyes closed, ''I don't know...'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''They just.. Came.. Out of nowhere..'' Sasukes eyes squinted, ''Why would they... Nevermind, at least you didn't die..'' Naruto smiled slightly, ''Yeah.. Thanks..'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''No need to thank me.. I just did what anyone else would do...'' Naruto shaked his head, ''Anyone else wouldn't save me...'' Sasukes eyes widened slightly, ''But why-'' Naruto shrugged, ''Beats me..'' He slowly stood up on wobbly knees, allmost falling down again, only to be stopped by Sasuke, ''You shouldn't walk yet..'' Naruto chuckled slightly, ''This is sooo unlike you.. You are always so quiet. I almost thought you couldn't speak.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''Stupid..'' Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, sitting down again, and it became quiet.

The soft breeze from earlier had gone from that, to a more powerfull wind, which made Naruto freeze through his wet clothes. The always so observing raven saw this and stood up, extending a helping hand to the blonde. ''My house is not far away from here... You can stay there until your clothes are dry..'' Naruto smiled widly and took the hand and stood up, ''Thanks.'' As he was dragged up, he noticed something on Sasukes wrist and his eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

''By the way! Thanks again for saving me. My name's Uzumaki Naruto!'' He said with a big smile, hand still in Sasukes. The raven looked at him for a while before smiling a small, almost un noticable smile, ''Uchiha Sasuke...''

* * *

**DAMN.. Horrible.. xD **

**Okay.. Soo.. I hope that SOMEONE liked it..**

**Now I will sleep**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally up! 8D**

**And I'm SOO SORRY that I haven't been able to update sooner. **

**I'll explain why..**

**At first, my internett crashed AGAIN. And then, when I was back. I fell down the stone stair in my school, stretching my neck.**

**I've been dizzy like hell the past week T_T So I haven't been able to uptdate at all. I couldn't even focus my eyes at the BIG FUCKING TREE that is outside my window...**

**But now it's up! 8D**

**I'm still a bit dizzy, BUT It will not stop me! 8D**

**And I'm THIIIS happy that you all liked my story! It warms my heart sooo much ^^) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, Kishimoto-san does ^^**

**I think I've made clear what would happen If I did... Fufufu... 8D**

**Anyways, sorry for my crappy story, I know it strange... **

**Warnings: My grammar and spelling, angst and crappyness. Och, and OOC-ness xD**

**Enjoooyy~!**

* * *

Naruto sneezed softly and rubbed his nose, dragging the blanket tighter around him as he watched the fire infront of him. The dancing flames reminded him of something... Something important.. Something he shouldn't forget.. And even so... He did. He did not remember what the important thing was.. Everytime he saw a fire, or a lit candle, he would get this strange feeling. Like a part of himself was inside there, teasing him as it danced around with the flames. Sometimes, Naruto thought of walking into the fire, just to find what he was searching for. What he was missing.

But he knew that would be stupid.. He wouldn't find anything else than ash and flames. But even so.. He knew that something was there, something he couldn't put his finger on.

_'Something..'_

That word tormented him more than anything else. That tiny little word could turn his world upside down in just a few seconds. He could spend hours, days, just to think about that '_something' _that he was missing. It was like a fragment from his mind was ripped away, like a torn page from a book. And still, he didn't understand WHICH memory who was gone, since he could remember everything from the day he took his first steps.

_'Something..!'_

As he continued to watch the orange flames dance around, licking the brick wall behind them, turning them slightly black, he felt that nagging feeling in his chest again. That all too familiar nagging, hurting feeling. He felt guilty for not remembering, like he'd failed someone, someone important to him.

_'What is it..?'_

He curled up to a ball, burying his face in his knees, _'Why can't I remember?' _ He cursed himself under his breath, gripping the fabric around him hard, so hard that his knuckles turned white. Not noticing the eyes who looked at him, not until someone touched his shoulder lightly, making him jolt back to reality, ''Hey, are you okay..?'' Naruto blinked at the raven and smiled, ''Yeah, why wouldn't I?'' Sasuke squinted his eyes slightly, ''You didn't answer...'' Narutos smile disappeared.

''I was just thinking...'' Sasuke didn't answer, he just looked at him before he sat down in the armchair next to the blonde, exhaling deeply. ''Do you know why they did it...?'' Naruto looked into the flames again, getting that strange feeling once more. ''No..'' He smiled slightly, ''It's not like it's the first time it happens. And I seriously don't know why...'' Sasuke eyed him with suspicion, how could he NOT know why someone wanted to kill him... Naruto seemed to read his thoughts and smiled at him, ''Honestly.. I don't know. It's not like I have done anything to them. I haven't seen them before.. Sooo...'' He looked into the fire again.

As the flames danced around slowly, he started to feel dizzy. Like he was swept away, far far away into an unknown world. The world where his lost memory would be.. He smiled dreamily as he unconcious of his own actions, leaned forward, as if he could merge with the fire and explore his long lost memories. The tiny little pice his heart was missing.

He streched his hand towards the light, the world around him was blurry, everything. Except of the entrancing fire who seemed to call for him. _'Naruto...' _That dreamy smile was still there as he streched towards the warm, comforting light, _'Naruto...!' _That piece.. That missing 'something' was there.. He knew it.. If he just could..! ''God dammit! Naruto!'' Narutos head snapped to the side as he felt a hard slap hit his cheek. With wide eyes, he turned his head towards the cause of the slap. There stood Sasuke. Hand still in the air, looking sternly at him, ''What...?'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''Don't 'What' me! Do you think I'll let you burn yourself to death when I've fought so hard to bring you back to life? idiot!'' Naruto looked with a puzzled face at him, burn? What did he mean by that..?

Suddenly, he felt the dangerous heat besides him and he scrambled away. The flames who seemed to be calling to him just mere seconds ago, dancing softly, where now raging as an dangerous beast who didn't get his prey, cursing his whole being. He stared wide eyed at them, the warm and comforting feeling was gone. Left was only anger and an enormous sadness. Something he hadn't felt for ages.

Sasuke looked at him with knitted brows. What was going on with that boy? He was weird.. He wasn't like the rest.

Naruto continued to look into the sad flames, wondering what they wanted to tell him, but then he chuckled quietly at his own stupidness. Flames couldn't talk. The only thing they could was destroying. That's right, the flames he loved so much could only destroy things. Feelings, homes, lifes. Everyhthing. Sometimes he wondered if he really liked the flames as much as he thought he did. Maybe he hated them, so much that it turned into love. Love to a dead object.. He shaked his head and looked down on his hands.

''I'm strange right..?'' Sasuke dook a minute to think, wondering who he was talking with. Not after a few minutes he understood that the blonde talked to him. He smacked himself mentally, ''A little, yes..'' He murmured looking at the blonde who smiled slightly, ''I knew that you were going to say that.. But I do agree with you. I am strange..'' He paused for a minute, ''I must be..'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''Why..?'' Naruto laughed dryly, ''Why would someone want to kill me if I weren't? I see no point in it otherwise, that is if they aren't completley insane,'' Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when nothing came out, what could he answer to that? He was right after all..

Naruto yawned quietly and stood up, ''Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the help. I appriciate it.'' He smiled brightly as he looked at the raven. Sasuke didn't answer at first, he was to lost in his thoughts, ''Hellooo~ Earth to Mr. Quiet, Are you there?'' Naruto waved his hand infront of the pale face. That seemes to snap Sasuke out of it and he blinked a few times before he glared, ''Don't call me that...'' Naruto laughed slightly and started to walk towards the door.

He stepped into his sneakers and smiled towards the raven, ''Thanks again! And.. Uhm.. I'll see you!'' And then, he disappeared out in the dark, leaving a wondering Sasuke behind.

The raven shaked his head with a sigh as he folded the blanket, ''I WILL figure out what's wrong with that boy..'' He smirked slightly as he poured water onto the fire, leaving the room in darkness, ''It's too exciting to just leave..'' He murmured to himself, his black orbs shining slightly in the dim light from the moon outside.

* * *

As Naruto walked on the still a bit crowdy sidewalk he suddenly remembered something. Sasukes wrist.. He forgot to ask about it. ''Something is clearly not right with that guy.. He is hiding something... Something big...'' He smiled slightly, confidence shining in his blue eyes, ''He'll say it soon..''

* * *

**Oh my.. It was soo short... I'll try to write better in next chapter xD**

**Strange Swedish girl is oooff! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

__**I'm soorryyy T_T **

**I know that I'm late and soo buuut... I've had a serious writers block, I couldn't get any ideas and..**

**Yeah..**

**So.. I was PLANNING on making a happy chapter buut.. Theeen my dad almost got into a coma, (He's diabetic), **

**Which was a VERY long time ago since he did.. Soo.. I took it kinda hard.. And my happy chapter went down into the angst again..**

**Well, atleast I wrote it xD**

**I will TRY to uptdate sooner, but I don't think I can do that until after the graduation.. We have much to prepare for and so on...**

**But THAAANK YOOUUU For all the support! ^^ Thanks for all the favs, and reviews and- and.. Yeah, everything! ^^ **

**And THANK you Ki-Tan for giving me an idea ^^ Or else, I would till be stuck xD**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, if I diiid.. kukuku...**

**WARNINGS: Crappyness... Angst... Horrible grammar/spelling skiiilllssss... OOC-ness... SHORT CHAPTER.. The usual xD**

**Enjoooyyy ^^**

* * *

_'I can't stop.. I can't stop.. I can't st-' And then, he did the exact opposite of what he'd told himself. He stopped. JUST to look at some stupid picture. The picture wasn't even nice. It was ugly. Very ugly. Portraiting a burning house, through the fire you could see that the white color was slowly fading to deep red. Slowly but surely, the thick liquid flodded down the cement walls, swallowing it into it's despair._

_Sasuke stared at the picture. It was blood. Blood who ran down the once so beautiful house, turning everything into a red ghost house, the black flames never fading. On and on, they continued to lick the blood covered walls, turning the house beneath into ashes, but continued to burn. Sasuke felt sick. He could smell the disaster going on inside of the bloody walls. He could hear the screams of the people inside, bone freezing pleas of un answered calls for help. But the worst part of it, was the big eye behind the house. Seated as the biggest moon on the dark sky. The eye was of the reddest red and the pupils was as thin as a straw of grass, burning with fury and hate towards the burning people. _

_Suddenly, the pupil directed it's gaze towards a small figure, standing on a hill. The figure moved it's hand towards the eye, blood dripping from the small hand, making small dots on the grass beneath it. The eye grew larger as a in-human scream was heard from the center of the thin pupil, a strong wind blowing over the little figure. Taking a hold of it's hair, blowing it around like a hurricane would do with leaves. Revealing a boy, probably just 8. Sasukes eyes widened as he saw the black holes where his eyes would sit._

_As the wind calmed down, the figure turned it's head towards Sasuke, the bangs covering his un existing eyes. Sasukes eyes squinted as he saw the mouth move slowly, but the ear deafening scream silenced his words, turning them into nothing. 'I can't hear you..!' Sasuke shouted into the picture. The boy continued to talk and then, he smiled slightly, tears running down from the black holes in his face, red tears.. Sasukes eyes widened again, it wasn't tears, it was blood. And then, the wind started again, pressing Sasuke backwards._

_Sasuke looked with horror as the picture became smaller and smaller the further the wind pressed him. 'No..! Don't dissappear! I haven't-' And then, the scream came again, and everything turned black._

* * *

Sasuke shot up from his bed. His breath coming out in heavy pants and his hair damp from sweat. He clenched the big T-shirt hard as he tried to calm his racing heart. He'd never seen something like that before. Never.

He shaked his head and slowly threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn't go back to sleep now. Even if he tried, he would just lie there, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. It was time for school soon anyway. He took a deeph breath and slowly rose from the bed on wobbly legs. Something was deffinetly off. He exhaled deeply and started to shakily walk towards the in-built bathroom.

As he reached the white room, he opened the tap over the sink and let the warm water slowly switch to freezing before he plashed some of it in his face. Suddenly a wave of Nausea hit him and the bottom of the sink became blurry as the water pooled down. Sasuke put his hand to his forehead, bracing himself on the edge of the white sink as he swayed back and forth slowly. This was bad..

''.. And that's why..'' Bla bla.. That was the only thing Sasuke heard coming from the teachers mouth. Usually he would pay atleast a bit of attention to the lessons, but not now. The headache he felt was beyond painful, it hurt so much that he hardly felt it anymore. He placed his hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes. Bad choice. He emmidiatley opened his eyes again, staring widly infront of him. There it was AGAIN.

That boy.. The boy from his dream was hunting his mind. As fast as he closed his eyes, it would appear, togheter with the big, horrifying eye.. He closed his eyes hard again as that bone freezing scream echoed through his mind.

Suddenly, something jumped on him from the back, tipping him forevard. 'What the hell?' He glanced to the side and his eyes widened slightly. There, glomping him from behind. Was that stupid, blonde he'd saved the other day, ''What the fuck? Get off of me!'' Naruto smiled widly, ''Nope, you're spacing out to much!'' Sasuke glared through the corner of his eye. ''Naruto, you should let go..'' Naruto raised a brow at one of his classmates, leaning his head on the side, ''Why?'' Sasuke sighed deeply, not boterhing to argue, his head hurt to much. ''He might.. You know...'' Naruto chuckled, ''Hurt me..?'' the boy nodded slowly, swallowing as he looked at Sasukes annoyed gaze, which he actually got from the headache, but he couldn't know that, now could he? ''No way, he wouldn't do that! Right?'' Sasuke didn't look at him, ''Just get off...'' Naruto chuckled again, ''See? Besides, I doubt that he would hurt anyone he'd saved, Am I right?'' Sasuke didn't answer, he just sat there.

''What?'' Naruto smiled and gott of the raven who rolled his neck, the bones cracking back from stifness. Bad move.. ''Yeah! He saved me sometime ago.. Maybe two days ago..'' Naruto said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. Neither of them noticing the raven behind who slowly slipped of the chair. ''From what?'' Naruto smiled sweetly, ''From drowning,'' he said, the same sweet smile on his face. ''Shit..'' Naruto turned around, just in time to see the Uchiha fall head first off the chair. ''Sasuke!''

* * *

_There was he again! That boy! Sasuke stared into the picture as he saw that boy again, talking to him as the eye roared at him. 'I can't hear you!' he screamed once again. The boy just continued to talk, talk and talk. But no words could reach the raven's ears. His eyes squinted as he tried to read the constantly moving lips. 'S..' Sasuke slowly walked towards the picture, trying to tune out the horrifying screams of help coming from inside the house. 'So.. y..' Sasuke moved even closer, 'I can't hear you!' The boy tilted his head to the side, the hair falling out of his face, revealing his entire face as the blood continued to dropp down from his chin. And Sasuke completley stopped, he knew that face.. That sweetly smiling face.. He knew him! That was-__

Sasukes eyes snapped open, staring up into the white cieling of the nurses office, panting heavily. What the hell was that..? Again..? He continued to breath heavily as he weakly sat up, holding his hand to his face. ''What the hell...?'' He murmured silently, something was clearly not right with him.

''Sasuke...?'' the raven glanced to the side as the voice spoke softly. Naruto... Sasukes eyes widened slightly, ''Are you okay..?'' Sasuke didn't answer he just continued to stare. That face.. ''Hello..? Sasuke..?'' Sasuke removed the hand from his forehead, ''You...'' He murmure quietly, so quiet that it hardly could be heard, ''What..?'' Sasuke continued to stare, ''You were there...'' Naruto raised a brow, ''What? Sasuke, are you alright? Did you hit your head that hard?'' Sasuke blinked and shaked his head, his eyes shrinking back to it's original size, ''No.. Sorry..'' Naruto shaked his head, ''You sure are strange..'' Sasuke snorted softly, ''Look who's talking..'' And Naruto laughed.

''But seriously, are you okay..?'' Sasuke nodded slowly, ''That really scared the shit out of me.. Don't go faint just like that!'' Sasuke closed his eyes and shaked his head slightly, ''Stupid..'' Naruto pouted, ''I'm not stupid!'' Sasuke leaned back against the big pillow, ''Yes you are...'' Naruto sat down on the chair besides the bed, ''.. Caring about me...'' Sasuke whispered softly and closed his eyes, ''... Is stupid ...'' Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the sleeping teen infront of him, he looked so.. Peaceful right now, very different from when he was awake. He always looked like he was bothered with something.

Then, as if swinging a wand, Sasukes expression changed. His eyebrow knitted togheter and he looked incredibly sad, painful. Naruto couldn't belive it. Just a mere second ago, Sasuke looked like a small child, sleeping soundly. But now.. As his gaze wandered down to the hand who clutched the blanket, his eyes grew slightly. He once again remembered the thing he'd seen on his wrist. He saw it again. Naruto leaned forward slightly and inspected the scars on the pale skin. No wonder that no one ever noticed. The scars was almost the same tone as his own skin, but Naruto saw it.. Naruto slowly and carefully dragged a finger over the deformed skin as he looked at Sasukes face. Naruto frowned in concern, that face didn't belong to someone who was happy..

* * *

_Sasuke stared at the little boy, his face all covered in blood, but there was no mistake, the boy. That little, innocent boy, was Naruto. It couldn't be anyone else than him. It just couldn't. But why? WHY was HE there? In Sasukes dream? It didn't make any sense! As Sasuke watched the blondes mouth, finally being able to read what he said, his eyes started to burn without a reason, 'I'm sorry.. Sorry..' was all that Naruto repeated over and over again. But why? He hadn't done anything.. Right? Sasuke looked at Narutos bloody hand again, watching as the blood continued to drop from his fingers, just as with his face. As it landed on the grass, the terrifying scream from the eye came again, and right after that, Naruto was gone. He wasn't there anymore.._

_Sasuke searched franatically everywhere inside the picture. The only thing who was left of the blonde, was the pool of blood where he had been standing. Nothing else. Sasuke fell to his knees, just staring blankly at nothing. What the hell? 'I'm insane.. A healthy person shouldn't dream stuff like this...' But Sasuke knew that this was more than a drem.. It was real. It HAD happened, he didn't know how, or why, but he FELT it inside that THIS picture, was real. _

_As he watched the picture crumble, the pieces falling to the ground and turning into dust, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde. He did not know what this picture meant, but he knew that it was something very painful. And he surely didn't know why the dream had choosen him as it's host, maybe, just mabye, 'cause __he was alone he too.. Maybe. He rose again and dusted of his pants before continue to walk further into the dark corridor._

* * *

Naruto watched the ravens face expressed nothing but sorrow, and his heart clenched tight in his chest, it hurt, even for him, and he barely knew him.. But still, he felt a sorrow that he couldn't even imagine coming from the raven

''What are you hiding from us Sasuke...?''

* * *

**Wai :3 There it iiis ^^**

**I hope you liked it a bit aaand.. Please review.. *Puppy eyes***

**Nea would be so happy ^^**

**Oh, and Ki-Tan.. You DO write good.. Shut it.. Or I'll eat you.. :I**

**Bye bye!**

**Psst.. I'll try to make it longer next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I did it! 8D I uploaded anoter chapter! 8D**

**Gosh.. I've been trying to fix my computer screen this week... The broken one I have at my mom.. Since I'm too lazy to get my ass up and go over a road to go to my dad and use the computer there.. And now some people may wonder; 'Why won't you use your moms?' And here is the answer to that:**

**Her computer is slower than a snail.. Seriously.. o_o**

**Soo.. I actually fixed it! 8D I feel awesome... :3**

**Okay, now back to the story.**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit funnier.. At least I hope I got it a bit less angsty xD **

**Even If I tried to make the chapter less angsty, I still won't erase it completely, since it is one of the main genres in the fic.. Soo..**

**Anyways, I'm proud of myself to be able to write it xD I KNOOW that this is a weird chapter AND that the chasing scene is total crap but..**

**Yeah.. You decide if it's worth to read or not xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters, it all belongs to Kishimoto-San ^^ **

**WARNINGS: Crappyness, bad spelling/grammar, horrible chasing scene and OOC-ness, the usual xD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light who streamed from the open vindows. He took a while to think of where he was, and when he felt someone on the bed, he remembered. He was in the nurses office. He slowly sat up and looked at the sleeping blonde. How he could've fallen asleep in that way, would forever be a mystery to the raven, it just seemed inhuman. He smiled slightly as he carefully removed the hand who held loosly around his wrist. As he heard the blonde mumble something un hearable, he couldn't help but laugh softly.

''Ah, Uchiha-San, are you feeling better?'' Sasuke looked towards the nurse who just entered the room, ''Yes, thank you...'' The nurse smiled, ''No problem.. But I must say.. Your blood pressure was pretty low, I've never seen a case like that in a school, do you eat any medicine?'' Sasuke shaked his head and yawned slightly before looking at Naruto again. The nurse, who just finished writing something on her computer ,smiled softly, ''He's been here since you came here, you must know eachother well.'' Sasuke didn't take his eyes of the sleeping blonde, ''No.. Not really.. I just.. Helped him with a thing.. That's all..'' The nurse smiled again, ''But It's good that you did.. He doesn't really.. Seem to fit in anywhere in the school.. None of the teachers really know why.. But the students just seem to reject him for some reason.'' Sasuke raised a brow slightly, ''I've noticed that...''

The nurse laughed softly, ''I can understand that.. Now, If you're feeling better you can go,'' Sasuke nodded and carefully stood up, afraid of getting dizzy again. He heard the blonde move slightly and frowned before he gently smacked him on the head, ''You can't sleep here all day..'' Naruto groaned before hazily sitting up straight, looking around for a while before his gaze fixated on Sasuke, and he pouted, ''But..'' Sasuke just raised a brow, ''Don't 'But' me..'' Naruto sighed deeply and stood up, and then he noticed the nurse and laughed nervously, ''Sorry...'' The nurse just smiled, ''Don't worry, now off you go, you still have school I belive,'' Naruto smiled widly and walked out of the room with Sasuke behind him.

* * *

''Okay, tell me, what the hell happened?'' Sasuke glanced at the blonde as they walked through the corridor, ''I don't know..'' Naruto raised a brow, ''So you're telling me, that you fainted, in the middle of the classroom, without a reason?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''No, I just don't know why..'' Naruto snorted lowly, ''I don't belive that...'' Sasuke glanced at him with a small glare, ''As If you're the one to talk...'' Naruto pouted slightly, ''It's not the same..'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''Yea right..'' Naruto sighed deeply and a silence filled the empty halls, the only thing being heard was the footsteps of the two teens.

Suddenly one of the classroom doors flew open, and out came a laughing teen. Sasuke raised a brow as he watched how the running teen dissapeared down the stairs, with a teacher behind him. Naruto leaned forward and looked with big eyes into the room, and the sight he got made him laugh so hard that he bended forward. The students inside glared at him, ''It's not funny...'' Naruto dried a tear, ''Yes it IS!'' Sasuke leaned forward behind Naruto and couldn't help but smirk, ''Wow.. He really did a good job...'' Naruto continued to laugh, ''Seriously, I need to do that sometime! Sasuke, do you have any tomatoes?'' Sasuke looked weirdly at him, ''Why would I have that?'' He answered, fighting back the laugh who was threatening to come out as he watched all the angry stares from the students. They were just as red as the rutten tomatoes who was splashed all over the previously white walls.

Suddenly the two heard steps coming from down the hall, angry steps, made by high heels, and both of the teens could easily guess who it was.. ''Come on! Let's go before she comes and mix us into this mess to!'' Sasuke nodded, still fighting the laugh, ''Bye!'' Naruto said, grinning widly before sticking his tounge out towards the angry students and dragged Sasuke with him towards the way they just came.

Naruto still laughed slightly as they came out on the school yard, blending into the mass of other students. ''Okay, I seriosly need to do that!'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''Sure.. Let's see how far you come..'' Naruto pouted and glared at the same time, ''You don't belive me?'' Sasuke waved it off, ''Ofcourse I do..'' Narutos jaw fell open, ''Liar!'' Sasuke smirked slightly, ''What? I'm not lying...'' Naruto glared, ''Yes you are! Bastard!'' Sasuke just shaked his head and flicked Narutos forehead, ''Stupid.'' Naruto continued to glare through the pout, ''Bastard..'' Sasuke turned around and continued to walk, ''Whatever you say...'' Naruto followed grumply after, glaring at Sasukes neck. But the glare soon faded and was soon replaced with a smile, a genuine smile. Unaware of the raven, who had the same smile in his own face.

Then suddenly, both teens stopped dead in their tracks, or more likley, everyone stopped with what they we're doing as they heard a bone freezing scream. Naruto snapped his head around just as something came flying towards him. Before his brain was able to comprehend the situation, he was pulled down on the ground by none other than Sasuke. Naruto could only stare as he heard the ear deafening smatter of the gun shots who poured down on the school. Sasuke acted fast as he heard the gunshots stop for a moment. He grabbed the blondes arm and pulled him up and threw him against the wall, he himself pressing himself as close to the wall as he could, taking advantage of the shooters range limit. Naruto looked up, spotting two men, both wearing black cloaks, but that, and the big shotgun who rested in the arms of one of them, was the only thing he could see from his spot on the ground. As he glanced towards the raven, he saw that he'd also spotted the men, and he did not look happy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he may be far from both of the men, but he could never miss that gaze, the burning, evil gaze who stared down right at him, right into his own black orbs. Then he saw them move, and his eyes grew, they were going to jump. ''Fuck...!'' he had many curses who wanted to escape his mouth at that time, but only one came out, which he thought was very frustrating. As he watched the men jump of the high roof, he knew that they were going to make it, he just knew. And he KNEW that they were going to search for them if they ran. The time seemed to stop for him as he saw how the two neared the ground slowly, without loosing their composure. He glanced at Naruto, who obviously noticed the scene and looked back at him. Sasukes eyes looked straight into the blue pools, trying to say something that the blonde didn't understand. Not until he heard the sound of the two men landing on the ground beneath. His eyes widened as he heard the click of the safety from the gun. And the world completley froze. Sasukes eyes widened as he saw the men clearly, the gun directed towards them and it's masters finger nearing the trigger, but he didn't care about that. The only thing he really saw was the all too familiar crimson eyes of the other one. The owner looked directly into his eyes, burning holes into his soul, and Sasuke could do nothing.

As the trigger was pulled, Naruto was sure that he could see all of the bullets who was sent towards him, he swore that he could hear every heart beat of all the students on the yard, and he could defenietly hear all the screams of '_Run!_'. But he couldn't move, he could only stare, and apparently, Sasuke couldn't either. Then he felt something grab his wrist, and all of a sudden, the world returned to normal and he was flung to the side and dragged towards the nearest door.

''Naruto! React!''

He shaked his head and looked at the raven with big eyes as he was pulled through the corridors of the school, ''You need to run! I can't drag you stupid!'' And then his mind reacted. They were running.. He looked back and saw the approaching figures, one of them trying to aim his gun towards them, but failing as they turned and ran up the stairs. He looked forward again and accelerated his speed, almost flying up the stairs, thinking of nothing else than to survive. He couldn't afford to think of something else, not in that position. As they neared the end of the stairs, they saw an open window. Sasuke looked back and could clearly see the shadows of the two men, ''We need to jump!'' He looked with big eyes at the blonde, ''Are you insane?'' Naruto glared as he stepped up on the bench who was placed under the window, ''Does it look like we have any other choice?'' Sasuke knitted his fists and followed after the blonde, ''If we die, it's your fault!'' Naruto rolled his eyes, ''Atleast it's better than that!'' and then, he jumped, Sasuke following soon after. The only thing Sasuke had in his mind was the phrase, '_I'm going to die,_' and who could blame him, no sane person would jump from a four store building with no plan on how they would survive. But in some weird way, they did, Sasuke swore that it had to be higher forces who did it, or else they would never survive.

As his mind snapped back to reality, he saw that they had landed in a container who just happened to be placed under just that window. He looked to his side as he saw the just as shocked face of the blonde, but none of them had time to chat as they heard the click from the gun again and a rain of bullets was sent towards them. Naruto cursed and grabbed the ravens arm as he threw them both out of the container. Sasuke blinked a few times before he hastily stood up, pulling the blonde with him in the process. ''Now what?'' Naruto desperatley looked around and a smile grew onto his face as he saw a bus nearing the place, the drivers face changing from uncaring to very frightened as he heard the gunshots, ''We jump onto that!'' Sasuke looked at the bus and braced himself, taking a steady grip on the blondes wrist as the bus neared. Luckily for them, it was a bus with open doors and they could succesfully jump onto the bus.

The driver stared with schock at the two panting teens, bot covered in scratches and bruises from their not so soft landing into the container. ''Wha- What are you-?'' Naruto looked up at him with big eyes, ''Just Go!'' He said hurriedly as Sasuke pulled him deeper into the bus as he saw the two men jumping out of the container. The bus driver stared for a while as he saw the gun taking aim at the two teens through the windows, he pressed his foot into the gas and drove off faster than before. Soon, they were out of sight from the two men.

The two teens slowly stood up as they saw the bus stopping at a stoplight and exhaled in relief. ''What the hell you two?'' the bus driver shouted back at them in both concern and schock. Naruto just looked at him, still panting heavily, considering that they just had the worst training session in their whole life, ''What do you propose that we were going to do? Let them shoot us?'' Naruto waved his arms as to prove his point. Sasuke glared at the man through the rear mirror, not saying anything yet, he was way to tired for that. ''If.. If you think that we're such a burden you could just dump us anywhere you want.. But don't make me charge you for murder..'' Naruto looked at the exhausted raven and slumped down on a seat next to him. The driver didn't say anything for awhile, ''... If you get off at the next stop I won't say anything more...'' Naruto just glanced at him with a small nod.

* * *

Sasuke lazily looked out of the window as the houses passed, they needed to get off soon.. But where would he go after that? He could sure as hell don't go home, not now. Not now when He was free again.. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the red eyes, the eyes he hated the most. If looks could kill, that poor little window would've been nothing by now, ''Hey.. Sasuke..'' The ravens eyes directed themself towards the blonde who looked up into the roof. ''You.. Seemed to know that other one.. Who is he..?'' Sasukes eyes returned to the window, ''None of your buisness..'' Naruto glared at him, '' 'None of my buisness' my ass! He tried to kill me to! I need to know!'' Sasukes eyes just squinted, ''No one.. He is no one..'' Naruto frowned, but the frown only staying in his face for a few seconds before he sighed deeply, ''Fine.. Do as you wish..'' Sasuke didn't answer, he just blinked. ''You need to get off here boys!'' The bus driver shouted as they stopped in the middle of the town. None of the sore teenagers said anything as they stepped out of the bus, they just looked after it as it slowly disappeared. Naruto glanced at the raven, who just seemed to doze off into nothing, just looking at the sky with dull eyes, no emoition showing in the black orbs what so ever. Naruto sighed quietly as he continued to look, not being able to help the pitying feeling he felt when he looked at him.

_'Why won't you tell me...?'_

* * *

_****_**If you're reading this it means that you've actually red my story, so now I will take my chance to say this...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review.. Or I'll bite you... You'll get rabies...**

**.**

**.**

**Kidding! Just kidding! 8D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait.. I didn't... O-o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I warned you.. Now do what your stomach tells you and review! 8D**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely and loyal readers ^^ I'm back with another chapter! Yaay! *Crowd cheering* Even if it was hard to write since my dizziness came back yesterday T_T**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I will start with a big THANK YOU, for following my story ^^ I really, really REALLY appreciate it, and I couldn't be happier.**

**For starters I will apologize for the late updates. But now, that will change!**

**I fixed my computer screen who I have at my moms house, believe it or not, but I did *Proud***

**And I ALSO have summer vacation now, hurray!**

**So I will be able to update sooner ^^**

**Well, that makes an exception from June the 21st and forward. Since I will going to a city called Örebro, to visit Ki-Tan, alias boigirl :3 which will be awesomee...**

**We will cosplay.. And derp around.. And derp around again.. And sleep.. Yeah.. xD I think..**

**Anyways, so, here it comes.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned here, Even If I want to.**

**WARNINGS: Crappy, bad grammar, spelling ect ect, you know the deal by now right? **

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke took a deeph breath before he slowly opened the door to his house. It had been around 6 hours since he and Naruto ran away from the school, away from the shot gun, and the sun was already setting. Even if he wanted to walk into his house, take a shower and go to sleep, something deep inside his head told him to NOT open the door. But ofcourse he didn't listen and did that anyway.

The sight he got was horrible.

Even if he just opened the door slightly, he could still see that everything from the door and up to the stairs was broken. Everything was destroyed. And he didn't doubt a second that the whole house looked like that.

He stood there for a moment before slowly and quietly closing the door, not daring to enter. He backed a few steps before he turned around and started to run again. He did not know where, just somewhere. Then suddenly, that fearful klick reached his ears, and soon after that, he heard and saw all of the bullets nearing him. He cursed under his breath and dived in behind a pair of trashcans, who luckily enough was stationed just besides him. God really was on his side this time.

As he rain of bullets continued, he hurriedly stood up and started to run through the alley, who turned out to be a dead end. He banged his fist in the brick wall as he heard the nearing footsteps. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He was in the middle of one of the most populated blocks in town, so WHY didn't anyone come?

He cursed again and braced himself for the hit he knew he was going to take, probably the last hit, the hit who would end his miserable life. In one way he felt relieved, but a part of his brain told him to not let them win, even if it would feel nice to die.. He shaked his head, 'Don't think like that now..!' he scolded himself as he desperatley looked around, and he almost cried of joy when he saw a small, but useful ladder standing next to the high brick wall.

He hurriedly moved it as he heard the footsteps coming closer, and just as he heard the click again, and saw the familiar sight of black and red, he jumped over the wall and ran as fast as he could towards nowhere. Just wanting to get away. But then, he heard the click again, and soon, he found himself sliding across the sidewalk with a bullet deep into his right leg.

* * *

Naruto yawned widely as he flopped down infront of his television, having nothing else to do than wathc TV until he finally got too tired and fell asleep. But little did he know, that he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

As the door knocked, faintly, but defenietly a knock, Naruto hasitly rose from the couch and made his way towards the door. If someone was knocking on the door this late, something must've happened. He heard a soft 'thud' against the door, not a real knock, but close to it, ''I'm coming, I'm coming..'' He mumbled tiredly and reached for the door knob. As fast as he twisted the knob and opened the wooden door, he felt something fall down on him and he was forced to back a few steps to prevent himself from falling backwards. As he looked down on the mass who rudly intruded in his home, his eyes went wide.

''Sasuke!''

Yes, there he was, the all so mighty Uchiha Sasuke. And Naruto just stared, doumbfounded at the almost unconcious teen who leaned on his shoulder, trying his best to stay concious. When Naruto regained the intelligence he actually had, he closed the door and locked it before helping Sasuke into nearest room, which was the livingroom. He laid him down on the couch carefully and checked him for damages, which he almost emmideatley found. Namely a gunshot to the right leg and left shoulder. He gritted his teeth, already knowing who did this. As he tried to turn the teen over to his back, Sasuke winced and gritted his teeth. And at that moment, Naruto knew that he wasn't going to make it on his own. He rose from his place besides the sofa and helped the teen to get his shirt off, ''I'll be back soon..'' He murmured and discarded of the bloody fabric before dissappearing into the kitchen.

As he reached the kitchen, he quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number before he started to fill a bowl with realtively hot water. ''Hey Sakura, Yes I know what time it is. Yes. YES I know dammit! But I need your help!'' He turned the tap off and clenched the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he took a towel from one of the chairs, pleased that he actually bought one just for the kitchen the day before. And it wasn't even used. ''No it can't wait 'till tomorrow. No! It's important!'' He put the bowl down and clenched the towel in his hand, ''Okay, look. I know if you don't want to help me right now, I don't care. But this is really important.'' He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes hard. ''I can't really explain right now, just come and see for yourself. Yes I know. No. Fine.. See ya,'' and then, they hung up and Naruto continued with the waterbowl and towel to the livingroom.

* * *

''Oh my...'' Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who stared in shock at the still near-unconcious Sasuke. ''Yeah.. I don't really know what to do.. I actually managed to take one of the bullets out.. The one who wasn't so deep.. But the other one.. And I have a feeling that he might kill me if I take him to the hospital..'' Sakura nodded as she sat down on the edge of the couch, ''Probably.. But we still need to do something about the other bullet.. We can't just let it be there..'' Naruto thought for a while, ''Can't you get it out somehow?'' Sakura raised a brow, ''Does it look like I can do a surgery in your livingroom?'' Naruto scratched his neck, ''Well.. I was kind of hoping that..'' Sakura sighed deeply as she returned her gaze to the Uchiha, ''Do you have anything to close the wound with then..?'' Naruto sighed, ''Nothing very good.. Does it work with normal sewing thread..?'' Sakura sighed, ''I guess it'll have to work..'' She turned her gaze to the already bandaged shoulder, ''Didn't you need to close it?'' Naruto shaked his head, ''It wasn't so deep, it had already stopped bleeding..'' Sakura nodded, ''Well that makes things a lot easier.. Can you fetch the thread?'' Naruto nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Sakura leaned over the raven and snapped her fingers infront of his face, ''Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me?'' Sasuke didn't move his head, only his eyes towards the pinkette, not doing anything else, ''Good, well take the bullet out for you, okay? This time it'll probably hurt more than the last one, but try to bear with it..'' Sasuke didn't do anything, he just moved his eyes away from Sakuras and closed his eyes. In that exact moment, Naruto came down with a new set of bandage, a needle and thread and some towels as well as a tiny knife he had in the bathroom. Sakura accepted the makeshift tools and tore away a part from Sasukes pants.

''Okay then.. Here we go..'' Sakura mumbled to herself as she started to gently cut as little as she could around the gunshot, feeling the raven tense all over. She bit her inner cheek and easily parted the wound with her fingers and tried to see how deep it was. She cursed under her breath and looked at Naruto, ''Do you have any pincette I can use?'' Naruto nodded before he dissapeared upstairs once more. It only took a few minutes before he came rushing down the stairs again, handing the silver pincette to the pinkette who gladly accepted it.

''Okay.. Now if I just can pull it out...'' she murmured to herself as she placed the ends of the little tool around the bullet and made sure that it had a good grip before the pulled, quickly and hard, smiling slightly as it came loose. But Sasuke did not smile. He gritted his teeth and his eyes closed hard, his whole face was churned up in pain. ''Sorry.. But it's gone now..'' She apologized as she started to sew the little wound togheter, hard and fast as Naruto went upstairs again for some painkillers.

As he came down again, he saw how Sakura bandaged the leg, the bloody pullet laying on one of the towels on the coffe table. He walked over to the two and placed the glass of water and the tablets besides it and sat down on the floor. Resting his head on in his palm as he watched the two other teens, and before he knew about it, Sakura stood up. ''All done.'' Naruto smiled, ''I need to go back now before mom sends out a search patrol or something..'' Naruto chuckled slightly and stood up, following the girl to the door, ''Thanks, I appriciate it.'' Sakura smiled, ''You're welcome. Now, make sure that he gets to a real hostpital if it gets infected, okay?'' Naruto nodded and waved as the girl dissappeared into the dark.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he continued to watch the utterly boring show on the television. Some time after Sakura's depart, he'd helped the Uchiha to swallow the painkillers, and he was now asleep on the couch. As for Naruto, he couldn't sleep at all. He just continued to look at the screen of moving pictures, wondering why he did it and why he didn't sleep. Why he couldn't sleep.

Well, he didn't dare to sleep. He always had this nightmares. Always, always. Something that he didn't even dare to think about. They were always keeping him awake, always. Every night they haunted his sleep, keeping him from resting. Which resulted in even lower grades than he usually had.

The blonde sighed deeply as he was slowly drifting off against his will. But he couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much he wished, prayed every night, that he would be able to sleep, or stay awake, it never happened. Well, not the latter. He always fell asleep. And he always dreamt those horrible dreams. Making him wake up, sweat soaking his body, seeing nothing but the pictures of the dream. It was torture.

But now he couldn't do anything, and soon he was asleep. Sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, sleeping, drifting off into the world off dreams.

* * *

**Oh my.. It was shorter than expected.. But anyways!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and.. I'll see you soon!**

**Byebye!~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

__**YES! DONE! HAH! 8D**

**Earlier today, I posted a chapter with 'Update info', and just 'cause of that, my brain started to work, and I finished the chapter! Hurray!**

**Soo.. In the info I said that It would be a bit sad.. But.. Weell.. It turned out to be.. Not as sad as I expected it to be xD I guess I wasn't in the mood :3**

**Well anyways, I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, and I hope that you all can forgive me T_T **

**This chapter, as the others, is WEIRD, just as me :3 Buut.. I hope you like it anyways :3**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own the plot, and that's it!**

**WARNING! My- Okay, I think you all know it by now.. And If you don't remember.. Check my previous chapters xD**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

_Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and there it was again. That huge gate that so often haunted his dreams. He did not know why it was there, nor did he understand why he dreamt of it, every night he dreamt of that cage look alike gate. So huge and frightening. As he slowly looked down, almost not dearing to do so. Hoping, expecting to MAYBE see something different with the dream, hoping something would change so that he knew that it was a dream, and not reality. But no, there was that strange colored water again. At first, he thought it must be of the gold-green ish light who lightened the weird place, but no, when he looked closer, the water color really was like that. Suddenly, he flew backwards, and he knew what the cause was, so as fast as he found his balance, he curled himself up into a ball and did not dare to look up. He felt the creatures warm, fiery breath ghost him, burning him, and the deep, frightening laughter echoed through the room, through his ears, into his mind, burned his soul. The first time he saw the fox-look alike, he was just stunned, but not scared. But as the dream went on, and on, he became scared, thinking that he'd become insane, crazy, and that he soon would get a breakdown and destroy something. Ofcourse, he wasn't insane, anyone in his surrounding could tell that, but they didn't know his mind.. They didn't know what was hidden deep inside of him, not even he did. Not anymore.. Sometimes he wondered why he were so obsessed with fire, even when it scared him so much, he was drewn towards it._

_All he heard from the creature was deep, dark laughter and some inchorent words, maybe he could hear it if he listened, if he WANTED to listen.. But he didn't want to.. He didn't dare to. He slowly raised his head, only to bury it in his knees again as that red, murderous eye looked at him directly. He moved closer into the corner, glancing with teary eyes towards the shut gate, as if someone would come and let him out from the prison. But who could defeat the monster who was inside with him? Probably no one.. He would always be trapped inside this cage with, what he swore must be the devils pet who ALWAYS looked at him with his big, red eyes, not letting him escape, he would never be free.._

_Suddenly, it was as time rewound itself. He was drewn further and further away from the creature, and soon, a white, warm light surounded him for a moment, before everything went black._

* * *

Naruto almost flew up from his place on the floor, looking around frantically. When he noticed that he was in is livingroom, and he sunk down on the floor again with a relieved sigh. '' Just a dream.. It was just a dream..'' He whispered to himself, taking deep breaths and leaned his head back on the armchair behind him, ''What's a dream..?'' And there his calm disappeared. He snapped his head to the side and stared, ''Wha- Why- What are you doing? You're supposed to rest idiot!'' He scolded the now very awake Sasuke, who appearently woke up before him, and even had the guts to sit up, what if the stitches would go up? He would not fix that, nuh-uh. ''I'm sitting up.. What does it look like..? And you didn't answer my question...'' Naruto drew his legs up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, glaring at the raven, ''Nothing..!'' He answered with a grumpy tone, sounding like his God father when he was asking what he was writing.. That pervert..

Sasuke raised a brow and looked sceptically at the blonde, ''Yeah, right. And I didn't get shot last night..'' Naruto pouted and looked away. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''Stubborn..'' He murmured and closed his eyes, feeling slight pain in his leg, but nothing he couldn't bear with. Naruto turned his head to glare at him again, ''Why do you even care?'' Sasuke opened one eye, '' I don't know..'' He was silent for awhile before he leaned forward, looking right into Naruto's eyes. ''Why did you care about helping me..?'' Naruto glanced to the side, still half glaring and half pouting, ''Well.. That is.. That's..'' He couldn't find a good reason for it, he just, sort of, did it.. ''Exactly... Now spill it before I force it out of you..'' Naruto stood up and started to make his way towards the stairs, but didn't get far before he felt a tug at his wrist, and he fell down on the couch. ''Tell me..'' Naruto was about to argue, but when he looked into the ravens eyes, it looked.. Different, from a few minutes ago, so he couldn't say anything.

''I.. I don't know how to describe it..''

Sasuke looked at him with a hint of curiosity mixed with concern in his eyes, ''Try..'' He asked, now a bit softer than before, the tone even startling himself. Naruto curled up again, burying his face in his knees. ''It.. Why do I need to do this?'' He looked up at the raven with teary eyes, making the latters eyes grow a bit, he'd never though that he would see him cry.. '' 'Cause if you don't talk about it.. It will just be worse..'' Wow, he never thought he'd say that. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, ''Well.. It's always the same.. I'm.. Always standing in this weird room.. Inside of my.. Head.. Caged inside with some.. Creature.. I don't even know what it is! It's big, and it looks like a fox.. But still not! And-And It.. It has nine tails! I mean come on! How many foxes have nine tails? And it's ALWAYS there..! Always staring at me..! Never taking it's big eyes off me..! I can't move! I can't get out of there! I think I'm starting to go crazy..! Seeing weird stuff and all.. But it's true! It's there..! I know that it is..! It must be more than a dream..! It cannot be just a dream!'' He gripped his hair in frustration as the tears pooled from his wide, blue eyes. ''I just can't be..! It's to real..!'' He whispered out, almost as if he forced himself as the tears pooled faster. ''I really am strange.. This proves it all.. I am completely insane..! It couldn't be anything else..! Right?'' He laughed nervously, and Sasuke could sense that he was near a serious break down.. He shaked his head slightly, not being able to think that the always so cheerful blonde could have these kind of emotions.. It must be worse than his, having dreams like that.. He shaked his head again and looked at the still slightly laughing blonde again who hadn't moved his hands from his head as the tears continued to soak his cheeks and legs.

''Sasuke.. What's wrong with me..?''

Sasuke frowned and acted before his brain could understand what he did. He took a hold of the blondes wrist again and pulled him into his chest, holding him there without saying anything. Naruto stared with bigger eyes than before, if they got any bigger, they would seriously fall out. ''Wha-'' ''It's okay to cry you know.. You don't need to be happy all the time..'' Narutos eyes shrunk back to it's original size and his vision became clouded, and soon, he was crying like a small child, something he hadn't done for a very long time.. Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly as he wrapped his arms loosly, but securely around the quivering blonde, feeling how the teen clutched the back of his shirt. Inwardly, Naruto laughed. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He must look sooo silly right now.. He hadn't even known the raven for that long. Okay, sure, he had been watching him since the first day off school, which was a few years back, but still, he didn't know him that well.

As he cried, he thought back of his first impression when he saw the Uchiha. At first, he only saw a proud, happy boy. But then, after a few weeks, all that changed, and he became so.. Dull in some way, but he still continued to watch him, although from far away. He'd been motioning every changed in mood he had. Something about him had interested him at that moment.. Now when he thought about it, he must've looked like a stalker to anyone who actually noticed what he was doing. But he wasn't! He wasn't a stalker.. Or at least he hoped he was.. It's not like he knew where he lived.. Or had pictures of him or anything.. He was just curious. Then, when they first started in the same class, Naruto actually felt pretty happy, thinking that he might get a chance to get to know him. But fate proved him wrong. He didn't even get to get near him, not 'cause of the Raven himself, no, but for the obnoxious fangirl club that had been gathering over the years. At first, his friend, and actually childhood crush, Sakura had been a part of it. But after awhile, she stopped, realizing how stupid it was. But it still didn't hinder the other girls who was in the way all the time.. And then the day came when Sasuke saved him, on that day, he saw his chance to get to know him.. That was over a week ago.. But he couldn't say that he knew him much better, just.. A little bit.. Sometimes he laughed at himself, imagining Sasuke's reaction if he would find out, he would surely hate him for the rest of his life, but he just couldn't help it, it was just the way he was..

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for him to finish before he would even try to say anything. He didn't know where to start.. He could start with.. Well.. Everything. Saying everything that he wanted to say.. But that would just be weird.. So he waited, just sat there, being there, and did nothing else..

* * *

After at least 30 minutes, Naruto finally calmed down, but he continued to stay in the others embrace.. He felt savfe there. ''Sorry..'' he murmured softly and closed his eyes, feeling very tired. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at him, ''I told you didn't I..? '' Naruto smiled slightly, ''But I still have the nightmares.. I don't think that they will disappear just 'cause of this..'' Sasuke thought for awhile, '' Do you have any idea of something that's troubeling you...?'' Naruto looked up at him and thought for awhile, ''Well.. It does feel like I've forgotten something.. Something very important.. And that I've let someone down..'' Sasukes eyes grew slightly, '' And you don't know what it is..?'' At that moment, he remembered the painting in his own dream.. This was so weird.. Naruto shaked his head, ''Nothing.. Just.. Something.. Why..?'' Sasuke thought for awhile, ''Maybe that's why..'' He didn't dare to risk saying anything yet.. He wanted to see more of those pictures he knew was coming before he would say anything at all to anyone, especially the blonde.

Naruto gave away a small huff of laughter, ''This is so weird.. I just met you.. Okay.. Not like.. Two days ago.. But still..'' Sasuke raised a brow, '' Still what..?'' Naruto tried to wriggle out of the others arms, but to no success, he felt embarrassed in some way, ''It's nothing serious..'' Sasuke just gave him a look, and Naruto knew that he had to say it anyway. He groaned in frustration, ''Whyy..?'' He whined slightly, '' 'Cause I order you to..'' Naruto pouted again, ''Screw you..'' Sasuke smirked slightly, ''Now say it..'' Naruto gave a heavy sigh before he leaned back into the ravens chest, not wanting to look at him, and since he couldn't get out, he saw no other option, and Sasuke didn't seem to complain either. ''Even if.. I just started to talk to you about a week ago or so.. It feels like..'' he paused for a moment and looked up at the raven, feeling like he was so much closer to his face than before, it must be since he sat straight now, ''.. Like I already know you..'' Sasuke looked at him for a while before he actually smiled, taking Narutos breath away for a few seconds, ''Now that's strange..'' he murmured softly, not knowing what the hell was going on with him, it was like he wasn't himself anymore. ''I knew you'd say that..'' Naruto murmured back, earning a huff of laughter from the Uchiha, ''Wow.. I must be lucky.. Earning both a laugh and a smile from the infamous stone Uchiha Sasuke..'' Sasuke tucked a strand of hair away who had gotten in the wrong place from the blondes face. ''Don't get used to it..'' And he did STILL not understand what was going on with him, ''But you know what..?'' Naruto shaked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly from the closeness, _'Stupid! It's just Sasuke, right? STUPID! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIIID! Don't feel like this! Dammit!'_

''It do feel like I know you to.. From a very long time ago..''

Naruto's eyes grew slightly, ''Wha-? How?'' Sasuke shrugged, ''I don't know..'' And then, it became silent. When Naruto started to feel awkward in the all too silent mood, he tried to change position, only to loose his balance and fall right on top of the raven who hit his head in the end of the couch. Naruto stared down at him, ''Sorry! Did I hurt you?'' He asked, referring to the wound on his shoulder, but Sasuke just shaked his head slightly, and Naruto breathed out in relief. When he was going to move, he did the wrong move and looked straight into the black orbs of the teen beneath him, and he was stuck. Frozen. Like frozen stone. Yeah, best way to describe it. And the most horrible thing was that Sasuke looked straight back at him. Neither of them moved.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced as his hand slipped down from the couch, and their lips met. Both eyes went wide in shock, but none of them moved, not until Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, _'This is wrong..' _he thought, but his body didn't want to do as his brain said, _'I shouldn't do this..' _But he still didn't push the blonde off, just pulled him closer.

Naruto felt his eyes close halfway and a blush creep onto his cheek, the only thing that flew through his mind was WHY he didn't do anything to get off, or to stop Sasuke. But then, both came to a conclusion, why should they stop? It wasn't like they hated it or anything.. No, it rather felt.. Pretty nice.. Like when you reunite with someone you haven't seen for a long time. Slowly but surely, Naruto drew his arm up again, and buried his hands in Sasuke's dark locks, feeling the soft texture, wondering how it could be that soft. He needed to ask that later. And then, he closed his eyes completely. After each second who passed, he started to love the feeling of Sasukes lips move with his more and more, and soon, he stopped to think about it, and just let time fly away, and apparently, Sasuke did too, 'Cause none of them parted until they were completley out of breath.

Naruto continued to blush as he panted slightly from the lack of air, and actually got the other to smile again. And then, there was that silence again, but not as awkward this time. ''This is wrong...'' Naruto murmured slightly as he felt himself getting drawn towards Sasuke again, ''I know..'' the other murmured back as he ran a hand through Naruto's hair, ''I barely know you..'' Naruto smiled slightly, ''Or do you...?'' Sasuke couldn't help but smile back before the distance was closed between them once again.

* * *

**Haha! Lol.. The ending is weird.. xD**

**My friend, who always reads the chapters first, described it as a 'WTF' ending. And well, to be honest, so did I xD**

**So, enjoy my fucked up 'WTF' ending, and look forward to next one!**

**Reviewers gets a huug!~**

**ByeBye!**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Oh my God! Am I late or WHAT? **

**Gosh.. I am sorryyy ;_; I didn't mean to be this late ;_;**

**It's just that my dad stole some stuff from my computer to hiis.. And my mom's is like.. Worst.. And I've had such a writers block that I thought that I was going to DIE ;_; **

**But then, yesterday, when i listened to 'Peundulum' from Shiki.. My ideas started to wander, and weelll... Here it is :3**

**So, Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait, but here it is! Chapter 7! 8D**

**I decided to push some things into the light now.. And.. Well.. I hope I did a good job so far :3 I am not done, nuh-uh.**

**But I do believe that this story won't be so veeery long :3 I think it'll stop somewhere after 10.. Or maybe before.. I don't know.. Really..**

**Well anyways!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Characters mentioned here, Kishimoto-san does.**

**WARNINGS! The usual! And a bit of.. I don't know.. Not like.. Gore.. But.. Close.. Hah.. Or maybe not.. Anyways! The usual warnings!**

**ENJOY! And remember! Reviewers gets a hug and cookie! ^w^**

* * *

_Sasuke stared at the picture infront of him, it was so different from the previous one, this one was.. Happy? No.. It was.. Strange.. Like it wasn't for real.. Like.. Like the little boy's laughter wasn't for real.. Like his parents wasn't smiling.. But they still DID.. And that EYE.. Constantly watching over them.. Like they were prisoners in their own world.. And that eye was their guardian.. Never blinking.. Never leaving.. It's murderous gaze ALWAYS directed towards the blonde little boy who laughed so heartly, and still, so hollow.. It scared Sasuke._

_**'Mommy! Daddy! Look! Look!' **__Sasuke squinted his eyes to look at a fast moving creature that the boy pointed at. By the look of it, it was a squirrel, but when the little aimal turned his head around, it's face was gone, and left was only the broken skeleton, ripped up flesh and blood who pooled out from it's previous face. The squirrel picked up something from the ground, it looked like a stone, and tried to bite in it, but it had nothing to bite with. So the squirrel threw it away and ran up a tree, a thick trail of blood following after it._

_The raven swallowed as he walked closer to the picture and slowly stretched his hand out to touch it. But just as he was about to touch the fragile looking gold frame, a bone freezing scream tore from the woman's mouth, her eyes directed towards her son, but Sasuke couldn't see why, the only thing the could focus in was to try to shut out the scream who sent chills down his spine. _**That's not a human...! It can't be...! **_Sasuke covered his ears as the scream seemed to suround him, but to no use._

_It burned into his soul, tore trough every little piece of his mind, and invaded his thoughts with horrible images who all screamed Death. As he forced himself to look up into the picture again, his stomach turned and it's content burned in his troath. The sky had turned red, once again, and the clouds __cried, cried blood._

_As the blood dropped onto the trees, the leaves started to melt away, and so did the branches, the blood had turned into acid. The blood continued to devour the trees and soon reached the ground. As the big splotches of blood hit the ground, big holes appeared as fast as the blood touched the soil, and from it came a stench that Sasuke could only describe as death. He heard screams of help and agony and he fell to the his knees, eyes wide open._

_A strong wind came and started to turn things around in the picture. It ripped the stonetablets from the pavement and started to swirl them around, the water in the nearby pond mixed togheter with the blood and created steam thick enough to be blind in. And a big thunder roared through the picture. And then came the lightning._

_Sasuke stared with wide eyes as the lightning flashed, casting it's bright light over the boy, who sat with his arms around his legs, face buried in his knees as his hands dripped with blood, rocking to the side. As the lightning flashed again, it casted it's light over two bodies who laid not far away from the boy. The faces was torn apart, like their killer wanted to rip the faces off from their head. Just like the squirrel.._

_Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth as the smell of rotten and burned human flesh reached his nose when the corpses suddenly started to burn. As the lightning flashed the third time, the big eye schreeched loudly, the horrifying schreech mixed togheter with the sobs from the blonde. _

_**'Not my fault.. Not my fault.. I did nothing wrong..'**_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open, his breath harsh and fast as he stared up at the ceiling, his head spinning. _I must be crazy.. Seriously..._ He sighed deeply as he sat up and placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me...? _A loud scrambling noise snapped him from his thoughts. He slowly swinged his legs over the end of the couch and quietly stood up.

He listened once more, trying to determine where the noise came from before he started to make his way up the wooden stairs. Soundlessly.

* * *

As he reached the end of the stairs, he froze comptleley. The whole upper floor was a mess. The few paintings the blonde had in his home were either tossed onto the floor or ripped apart. The wallpaper had big cuts in it, like someone had ripped it apart with a knife. He continued to walk through the short hallway constantly looking around. ''Naruto...?'' he asked quietly as he opened one of the doors.

His eyes widened. _This must be Naruto's room.. But..._ a soft click made him jump and he spun around. But no one were there. He walked over to the door and pressed the handle down, but the door didn't budge. He frowned and tried to push the door open, but without success. ''The hell..!'' He backed a few steps before he slammed his none-injured shoulder onto the wooden door, hoping that it would move, but no.. ''Fuck!'' he cursed as he sunk down with his back against the wall. ''This is not good..''

He suddenly flew up again, where the hell was Naruto? He looked around in the room, trying to get a sight of the blonde in the messy room. Now when he thought about it, it was like someone tried to put up a fight.. Both in the room.. And in the hallway.. And.. ''No way... No fucking way...'' Sasuke banged his fist against the door as he gritted his teeth, ''You've got to be kidding me...!'' He backed a few steps again and once again slammed his shoulder against the wooden door, who now creaked a bit. He repeated the procedure, teeth still gritted. ''Ah! Fuck this!'' He growled before he kicked the door with his healthy leg. The door creaked loudly and a crack were formed in the wood.

He kicked it one more time and the door broke into two pieces, ''Finally!'' He jumped over the drawer who was placed infront of it and started to run as fast as his injured leg allowed him, ''Naruto?'' No answer. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, ''Naruto?'' No answer once again. ''Fuck!'' He banged his fist against the counter before he continued to search trough the house.

* * *

''You sure he won't wake up?'' _Who..? Who won't wake up? Sasuke? _''Yeah.. And even if he does.. He won't be able to move for awhile..'' _Sasuke? But he's sleeping on the couch! _''Good.. 'cause it would be hell if he woke up!'' _Okay, now this is creepy, why would it be hell if Sasuke woke up? Can someone answer me? _''By the way... Why didn't we take the other one as well..?'' _What..? Who are they? They aren't talking about Sasuke? And who 'other'?_

'' I know my brother.. He'll come...''

Naruto's eyes snapped open, _Brother...? No way-! _Naruto's eyes scanned his surroundings, trying to make out where he was. Byt he look of it, hw was in someones car. In the back of the car to be more exact. But in who's? It didn't take long for the blonde to figure it out. _No way.. They actually kidnapped me? Why didn't they just kill me? Dammit... Anyway.. I need to get out of here.. And that's fast.. _Suddenly, the car stopped and he was flung onto one of the walls, ''Watch it.. We can't kill him yet...'' Naruto's eyes grew, _Then WHY did they hunt me with a fucking gun? This so doesn't make any sense.. And what the hell do they want with me? _

He didn't have anymore time to think about that as he heard a door open. He immediately closed his eyes, something told him, that if he opened them, he wouldn't like it. He felt the chilly air hit is back, _It must be evening then... _And then, one of them picked him upp and flung him over his shoulder. _Oh God.. What have I done to deserve this..?_

* * *

Sasuke sunk down into the chair he was sitting in, completley exhausted. He was currently sitting in a police office. After thirty minutes searching in the blonde's house, Sasuke was sure that he was kidnapped, and he knew for sure who it was. He had called the police and was picked up for questioning. And here, twenty minutes later, he was, on the verge of falling to sleep in the surprisingly soft chair.

''I suppose that you are tired..'' Sasuke sat up straight and snapped his head around, only to stare into a familiar, covered face, ''Wha-'' the man smiled, or so Sasuke thought, it was hard to see. ''Long time no see, is it..?'' Sasuke was speechless, he had no idea of what he would say, ''K-Kakashi..?'' the silverhaired man smiled once again as he ruffled his hair, ''The one and only.. Now, how did you get stuck up in this mess?'' Sasuke just continued to stare at him, not beleiving his eyes, ''Sasuke..? Hellooo..~ Earth to Sasuke..~'' Sasuke shaked his head before he glared at the man, ''Where the hell did you disappear to? Dammit!'' Kakashi's visible eye widened for a few seconds before he smiled, ''Ahah.. Maybe I should've told you..'' Sasuke crossed his arms, ''Yeah, MAYBE you should've mentioned that you were planning on just disappearing..''

Kakashi laughed nervously, ''Well.. Ah.. Maybe I should have.. Yeah..'' Sasuke snorted and continued to glare at his god-father. ''I hate you...'' Kakashi smiled again, ''Yeah yeah, hate me as much as you want, but don't you think that we have more important things to discuss about?'' Sasuke sighed deeply, ''Yeah..'' Kakashi leaned over his desk and crossed his arms, ''Once again, how did you two get caught up in this...?''

Sasuke massaged his temples, ''I don't know.. I only met him a few weeks ago.. And well...'' Kakashi's eye widened slightly but said nothing, ''How..?'' Sasuke sighed again, ''I helped him when some idiots tried to drench him.. And then.. Nothing really happened.. Untill one day in school.. I fainted and was out for awhile.. I don't really know what happened while I was out, but accordng to Naruto, nothing did.. When we got out on the school yard.. Someone started to fire a shotgun at us..'' Kakashi's eye squinted, ''Who..?'' Sasuke remained silent, ''Sasuke.. I know you know who it was.. And probably know who it is who kidnapped him.. Right..?'' Sasuke nodded slowly, ''Who...?'' the raven bit his bottom lip before looking straight into the older man's eye, ''Itachi...'' Kakashi stared, ''Wha- He should be in prison! How did he..?'' ''I don't know.. But he did.. And I'm pretty damn sure that it was he who kidnapped him..'' Kakashi sighed with a nod.

''The only thing I don't get.. Is Why...''

Kakashi sighed deeply, ''I'll be back soon..'' Sasuke raised a brow at the silver haired man, but said nothing as he disappeared through the door.

* * *

''Good work.. Did he put up a fight..?'' _OF COURSE I DID! Who the hell do you think you are? _''Yes he did...'' Naruto tried not to frown at the low laughter who escaped one of the members in the room, ''Well, that was to be expected.. And can I suspect that your brother will come after him, Itachi..?'' _Sasuke, don't be an idiot.. I will kill you if you come here.. I swear.._

''Yes.. Without a doubt.. He will come..''

Naruto clenched his jaw, _The fuck he will.. _''You are aware of that the drug is still working.. Right..?'' _What..? What drug? _''Yes.. But I beleive, that if we give him the antidote, he will surely remember..'' _Me? Remember what exactly? What the hell..? _''Do we really want that?'' _Yeah, do we really want that? _ ''Why do you ask, Kisame..?'' Naruto heard a chuckle come from one of them, ''Well, If the kid remember, he can turn violent you know. And as I said, it will get really troublesome if he does..'' _Okay, this.. This is fucking weird..!_

''We have no other choice.. He won't tell anything if he doesn't..''

''Well then, let's wake him up.. And give him the antidote.'' Naruto swallowed thickly as the door closed, _I am so screwed.._

* * *

''Here, read this and you'll understand more..'' Sasuke raised a brow but took the documents anyway, ''Why? What does it have to do with me..?'' Kakashi leaned back in his chair, ''You will find out if you read..'' Sasuke looked strangely at him for a while before he started to read through the personal file. Kakashi watched him, _I expected him to loose a part of his memory too.. But not that much.. I can't believe he doesn't remember anything.. _

Around halfway trough, Sasuke stopped reading, his hands shaking slightly and his eyes were big, ''Why is Naruto in the police register...?'' Kakashi sighed, ''His parents were brutally murdered...'' Sasuke looked at him, ''By who..?'' he murmured lowly. Kakashi didn't answer, ''By Itachi..?'' Still no answer. He frowned before he continued to read. Kakashi didn't feel the need to say something as he saw Sasuke's eyes grow,

''This can't be.. No way... There is NO fucking WAY that he would kill his own parents! That's just plain wrong!'' he shrieked, eyes still wide and hands shaking as he tried to grasp whaat he just read. Kakashi closed his eyes.

_Sasuke.. I don't think that you will be pleased of what you might find out.. But you'll have to remember.. _

* * *

__**Sooo.. What did you think of this 'WTF' ending? :3 **

**Tell me! By reviewing down there!**

**Well, I hope you look forward to next! I don't think it'll take so much time! **

**Byebye for noow~ *Wave* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gaah, Am I late or WHAT? ;_; I'm soooo sorry for that T_T **

**You see.. I've got a new computer.. And.. Well.. It took me over three weeks to find Word.. And well.. The chapter that I wrote on the computer at my dad's.. Well.. My memory card crashed.. And yeah.. It disappeared.. So I searched for aaalll that time, tryying to find Word..**

**And THEN! I found it! 8D**

**But then I just NEEDED to have a writers block.. Yep.**

**But enough excuses! We're closing in on the end here! Oh nooo! *Hrm* Well anyways, Yes, we are, but I just don't know how to end it.. Soo.. I'm open for suggestions ^^**

**Some of you might have noticed that I changed, or removed, the summary. Well, that's 'cause I don't see where the summary would fit in in this fanfic as it looks now.. So.. I decided to remove it ^w^ If someone have a suggestion, I'll be glad to know ^w^ I'll give you a cookie! **

**Well anyways, **

**(INSERT DISCLAIMER SHABALABADOODAA HERE!)**

**(INSERT WARNING SIGN HERE!)**

**And enjoy! ^^ **

* * *

''But WHY?'' Sasuke stared at the silver haired man infront of him, he couldn't accept it. Naruto wasn't the person who would kill someone, never. Kakashi sighed deeply and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, ''We don't know that yet..'' Sasuke stared, ''What..? It was 10 years ago.. 10 Years.. How could you NOT know yet?!'' Kakashi sighed once again, ''It's.. Difficult...'' Sasuke snorted and leaned back in the chair, ''And? Why am I involved in this?''

''You are closest to him.'' Sasuke just sighed and continued to read the papers. And the most awkward silence he'd ever felt occupied the room. ''Have you ever felt.. Like you knew someone from a long time ago..?'' Kakashi looked up from his papers and his eyes squinted.

''No.. Have you?'' Sasuke looked at him for awhile before he nodded slowly and insecurely, he must sound weird.. ''Naruto?'' the raven noddded again, ''How did you know...?'' Kakashi smiled behind his mask, ''

''Cause you really did knew eachother..''

* * *

Naruto stared at the men infront of him with half lidded eyes. He did not know what they gave him, but his mind started to cloud over with blurry pictures and he felt himself slip into unconciousness. _Dammit.. I can't loose here.. I don't want to.. _''It's no use, Naruto-kun.'' Naruto glared up at the raven trough his thickly fogged eyes, ''Fuck you..!'' the blue haired freak, that Naruto so kindly called him, chuckled lowly, which made him even angrier. ''Now, now. No need to use such foul language.. Instead of insulting us, why don't you just give up, since you already know that it's no use. You can't fight it.'' Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew that he was right.. The empty syringe gleamed beneath his feet, it's content already spreading trough his veins. _Fuck.. How did I end up here in the first place..?_

''This is taking too long.. Itachi-san, why don't we give him another dose, since he doesn't want to give up.'' the raven looked at his partner, ''No, If we do, he will die. Have patience Kisame..'' Naruto gritted his teeth and felt his eyelids close. _Dammit..! Sasuke.. You better not come here. If you do, I will rip your troath out.. _And then, his vision turned black.

''Finally! But do we really need to wait for him to wake up?'' Itachi nodded, ''Or else he won't be able to tell us where it is..'' Kisame sighed and plopped down on the floor, ''Well, we have no choice, right?''

* * *

''What?'' Sasuke stared at the man infront of him, there was no way that he could be serious about that. ''Who did you think presented me to your family...? Narutos dad was my tutor when I was in your age..'' Sasuke just stared, and stared. ''But.. How come that I don't remember him..?'' Kakashi sighed, ''As we said, we don't really know the details.. The only thing we know that Naruto killed his own parents.'' Sasuke looked down, ''How...?''

''To explain that I'll have to go back in time for a moment.. '' Sasuke nodded.

''Naruto's parents, as you know, owned a big and succesfull company, until they died. They were secretly working for the American FBI And the japanese military.'' Sasuke's eyes widened, ''So did your parents, they were working togheter.'' Sasuke stared, ''Wha-'' but he stopped himself as Kakashi gave him a meaning look, ''It's all in the past now.. Now where were I..? Oh yeah..'' he leaned back in the chair, ''While they were working with the American FBI, Minato, Naruto's father, stumbled onto something interesting and decided to investigate it, togheter with your father, without the FBI's knowledge. The material they found was a chip, a micro chip. A rare one. Apparently it was a so called 'mind controlling' chip, which the FBI used to manipulate criminals, before they were deemed dangerous. Minato told me about it, and he was utterly schocked that it was one left. Fugaku, your father, wanted to make sure that it was real, and held it in posession for awhile, when you were around five.. Three years before the massacre.'' He paused for awhile, to let Sasuke think about it before he continued,

''When Fugaku finally came to the conclusion that it was the real deal, he gave it back to Minato, since he tought it was to dangerous for him to have it. And so, Naruto's father took it back to posession.. And then, he started to work on it. It took a while, but he was finally able to activate it. But meanwhile, someone had leaked the information to the FBI, and shortly after, they contacted his father, telling him that he would serve death penalty for not telling them. If he didn't destroyed it.'' Sasuke nodded slowly, ''Well? Did he..? Or is that why he is dead? No wait.. Naruto killed them.. Go on.'' Kakashi nodded, ''Well, he didn't destory it. At first, he was planning to, but Naruto convinced him not to.. He was seven at that time, and he didn't understand the consequences. But Minato kept it anyway.'' Kakashi sighed, ''But then, the little blonde became to curious.. When his dad was out, he snuck into his office.. And since he knew where the chip was hidden, he easily found it.. And took it to his room. There, he started to look at it himself. What he didn't expect was the nine tentacle looking vires who emerged from the chip, and buired itself into his skin, and then it started to crawl upwards. He was so schocked that he couldn't even scream. When Minato later told me about it, he said that the Chip buired itself into Naruto's neck, and connected with his spine, and so it confused the cells in his brain. Nothing unusal, since that is what a mind controlling chip is supposed to do.. But this one was a bit different he found out later.. It was like it was talking to Naruto, and made him do different things..'' Sasuke leaned back, ''So kind of like when you have Shizofrenia..'' Kakashi nodded.

''But a Chip can't be cured.''

''Didn't they try to remove it?'' Kakashi nodded again, ''They did, but the nine wiers never let them.. They just reattached themself.. And so, they gave it a name. They called it Kyuubi, since it looked like tails when they took a closer look at it..'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''Kyuubi.. It feels like I've heard that somewhere..'' Kakashi nodded, ''At first, the media wouldn't shut up as soon as they found out about it, but the FBI and both of your parents forced them to stop publicing information about it, and where it was, and now it's quiet, as you might notice.'' Sasuke thought for a while before he looked up at the man, ''But why did we loose your memory?'' Kakashi sighed.

''When we found Naruto's parents, after the massacre, we also found Naruto himself. Curled togheter infront of his parents, murmuring, 'It wasn't me, Not my fault,' and so on.'' Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, _Like my dream.. _''When we touched him, he well.. Fainted.. For some unknown reason. And so, we brought him to the hospital.. At the same time, you were asleep, in the hospital, after the massacre of your family. We consulted with the medics and we're allowed to get a blood sample from both of you, from analysis, since both of you fainted as fast as we touched you.'' Sasuke raised a brow, ''I don't remember that..''

''No, and that was to be expected.. When we analysded your blood we found a high dose of Rohypnol. Normally, you won't be able to detect the drug so easily, but with such a high dose, we found it..'' Sasuke's eyes grew, ''And that is..?'' Kakashi looked serious, ''A drug that causes amnesia..''

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He scanned the room, when a sudden headache hit him and he felt his stomachs content burn in his troath. He forced it down again and closed his eyes as a sudden rush of memories flooded trough his brain. Screams, blood, ash and the smell of something burning. He felt a wave of Nausea hit him again and this time he couldn't hold it, and spilled all of this weeks food onto the stone floor as the pictures rushed trough his head. _What _ _the fuck is this?!_ But winced, it even hurt to just think.

As the hurling stopped, he tried to wipe his mouth, but felt himself being restricted by iron chains, and he swore lowly, but winced once again as his head trobbed. It felt like a ticking bomb, seconds from exploding all over the place. He bit his lip as the pain in the head rose, and the pictures streamed faster. But then, suddenly, they all stopped.

His eyes went wide as he now remembered everything, ''My God.. How could I forget that..?'' he looked down with gritted teeth as he felt his eyes burn, ''WHY did I forget..? I promised myself that I wouldn't.. I don't understand wh-'' but then his eyes widened. He remembered now.. The syringe.. He blinked a few times and concentradet, and there it was, deep inside of his memories. _After that.. Accident.. Someone gave me a syringe.. Someone..? Black hair.. _He snapped his head up as the door opened, and as the person emerged he glared, ''.. You.. You made me forget..'' Itachi smiled, ''So it worked.. I see.. But no, Naruto-kun, it wasn't me.. It was our leader who ordered it.. But now, we have more important matters to discuss..''

* * *

''So that's why...?'' Kakashi nodded, and watched as the shocked Uchiha sank back in his chair with wide eyes, ''I can't believe it.. Ah! But why didn't they take the Kyuubi while he was in that traumatic state?!'' Kakashi shrugged, ''Who knows, Maybe they didn't know.. All that we know, is that Naruto still have it.. '' Sasuke sat up straight again, ''But.. I haven't seen it..'' Kakashi raised a brow, ''It should be visible..'' Sasuke shaked his head, ''No, I haven't seen it, I'm sure about it.. Maybe it dug into his skin completley?'' Kakashi nodded, ''That's a possibillity, but now we need to focus on finding hi-'' Kakashi glanced to the side as the door burst open, ''Kakashi-san! We have located the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto!'' Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood up, so did Kakashi, ''Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!''

* * *

''As If I'm going to tell you anything!'' Naruto growled lowly and tried to break free from the chackles, ''Now now Naruto-kun.. Try to cooperate a bit.. Where is the Kyuubi..?'' Nartuo snorted, ''There's no way in the living hell that I'll tell you that!'' Itachi sighed and sat down, ''Can I assume that you know where it is..?'' Naruto looked to the side, not answering the question, _OF COURSE I know! _''Now, Naruto-kun.. We both know that It'll be worse for you if you don't tell us..'' Naruto gritted his teeth, ''You'll never get it..!'' Itachi looked at him with a stoic face, ''And why is that..?''

''It won't allow you...!''

Itachi looked mildly surprised as he stood up, ''Oh..?''

* * *

Sasuke looked around in the car and didn't react until something was placed on his lap, ''I wouldn't normally do this.. But in this case.. I'm sure that you'll need it..'' Sasuke looked at the black gun who was now lying in his lap and then up at Kakashi, who looked dead serious. He gulped and then nodded.

''Do you think that Itachi will be there...?''

''Most likely.. He probably were the one who kidnapped him as well..'' Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched the gun. ''Don't be hasty when you see him.. Sasuke..'' the raven just nodded curtly. He knew that. ''But.. I wonder if they're still there...'' Kakashi glanced at him, ''Why do you say that..?'' Sasuke looked puzzled, ''Well.. If I know my brother right.. He doesn't do things the simple way.. He'd never stay in one place for a long time.. He's always been.. Complicated.. I doubt that they will stay.. Since Naruto won't tell him where it is..'' Kakashi cursed lowly, ''I suppose you're right.. Let's split up, do you think of any place where they could go?'' Sasuke thought for awhile, before it hit him like a rock.

''Their family house..''

* * *

**There were many lines here o_o well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that I didn't make so many spelling mistakes ^w^ And about the drug.. Well.. I just searched for something on google, so I don't really know if it exists.. Heh ^^' **

**Well.. Now I need to hide, since Ki-Tan will kill me.. I didn't let read this chapter either.. ^^'**

**BYEBYE! *Runs away***


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh. My. GOD this is insane. O_O**

**I literally FORGOT about this story until like.. A few hours ago. It's sick, and I really don't know why. I guess I was far to stressed to think about new chapters and so on.. And now I've probably lost all of my readers.. Well it's my own fault.**

**I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in.. Oh my God seven months.. Damn... Well. I'm VERY sorry.**

**Now I'll update a bit.**

**Firstly, my writing have changed a bit, I THINK, at least I hope I write better now than I did before, except the typos and grammar mistakes, they're still there. I'm not beta testing my chapters.**

**Secondly, I don't think that I'll end this story by chapter 10, as I stated in the previous chapters, since I've gotten faaar to many ideas to just let it stop like this. **

**Thirdly, This story is WEIRD, I KNOW. BUT, I hope that it's interesting anyway.**

**And Just to tell you, It doesn't exist a chip like this, at least not what I know, I don't know every secret.. x3**

**Anyway. I hope that you all can forgive me, and read my story anyway, I think I deserve a second chance, ne? :3**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Naruto characters, Kishimoto-san does.**

**WARNINGS; Grammar and spelling mistakes, ultimate weirdness, gore (a bit) and angst. VERY much OOC-ness, and more moodswings than me when I have my period, (Okay, not true, but I needed to say something..) and other stuff, like that this story really doesn't make sense.. **

**Thank you anyways, and I'll hope you give me a second chance!**

**ENJOY!~ **

* * *

Naruto caressed one of his now free wrists as he looked down on the bloodied floor. His mind was in a haze that he hadn't felt for a while, but he sure knew where that haze came from. There was no way that he would forget it again. His mind was clouded and he only watched and felt his own body move, without being able to do anything himself. The chip had awakened as fast as his memories was back completely, but in some weird way, his captors managed to escape. Deep inside, Naruto was happy, he didn't want to kill anyone, but right now, he wasn't in charge, and nor could he do anything as he walked through the all too familiar corridors of the Uzumaki underground chambers.

Everything was back now, even the memories of that squirrel he killed once, just to try it. No, it wasn't him, it was the chip, he had to remind himself of that as he felt his own body walk on the isolated iron floor. There was no sound except of his own footsteps and breathing. During this time, Naruto had actually time to reflect on what he'd learned during his years in complete oblivion of his gory past. He'd learned how to smile brightly, how to laugh heartily how to make people angry for no reason, how to climb trees without falling down, he'd learned how to swim properly, and he'd also learned how to make friends.

But he was afraid that those memories would be overshadowed by his past, who now was as clear as crystal to him. He'd killed his own parents with his own hands, even if it was under the control of the Kyuubi, he still felt horrible for doing so, and he would mourn over it over and over again, even during this little time. And now, he had another memory to put inside his mind, the feeling of how he stabbed that blue haired person in the stomach, with nothing but an iron bar, and with such ease. No regret, no emotions, nothing.. And then, he'd tried to break his neck, only to be stopped by his partner, and it all was over in a flash. The two disappeared and he was left alone, leading to the situation he was now, walking up the stairs to what he knew, would be his dad's office.

But then, he suddenly regained consciousness of his own body, if only for a few seconds, to turn and watch himself in the shiny iron walls. And the sight scared him, this was not him. Instead of the happy, sparkling, blue eyes he usually had, his iris was blood red, empty, lifeless and dull, and his pupils were so thin that they nearly weren't visible. And then, he lost control again, and his body turned around to continue his way up the iron stairs.

He'd never been able to understand why everything was made of iron down in the catacombs, but he guessed it was because of the low fire risk, like his father KNEW what would happen a year after they were done. Like he KNEW that Naruto would put the house on fire, and like he KNEW that he was going to die, being left inside the burning house with no way out. Maybe that's why he had all of his work down there, to prevent it from burning.

Now that he thought about it, all the files of the chip, the progress and research, must be stored down there, but he had no chance to look at it, since he couldn't even control his feet anymore. He could only watch -and do nothing else- as his hands were placed on the big wheel that closed the thick door, turning it around, and opening it, to reveal a beautifully furnitured, untouched room, that resembled his fathers study to the slightest detail. They must have remade it, and left it like it was.. To honor them or something.. He stood there for awhile, even the Kyuubi surely wanted to take in the sight of the place where it once held captured, waiting to be able to fasten itself on someone, and stay there forever.

The Kyuubi had a mind of it's own, and not like your average phone or computer. It was far more than that. It was like having all the knowledge in the world, inside a small chip. It could think, function, move, and even talk on it's own. But it was only it's host that managed to hear it's voice. And the voice was not nice. It was filled with the voices if it's earlier victims, whom it had killed in attempt to find someone with great authority. The Kyuubi was a devil's creation, and Naruto would not change his mind when it came to that. Having the dozens of voices in his mind, mending together to tell him what to do, what to say and what to think, was horrible. It was like being possessed or so he thought. It was like having another person in his head, like someone who was mentally unstable, only that this human made parasite was far to smart for it to just be removed, and you couldn't fight it of with medicines. He always felt doomed when the Kyuubi was in charge, like he never would be able to regain control of his mind, nor his body, like the Kyuubi always would have him in his iron grasp.

But then, all of a sudden, when he was moving forward again, the control came back to him, and he fell forward on the red satin carpet, not know what just happened, but glad that he could think and move on his own accord again. Actually so happy that he could cry. And he did. Both out of sorrow that he now was in the home that he'd forgotten for so long, in his fathers study, with pictures of the blonde man, who Naruto had forgotten for all these years. And pictures of his smiling, red headed mother, who always told him to be happy whatever happened. He cried 'cause he'd forgotten who he were, who his family had done to him, and what he had done to them. He cried 'cause of the fact that he'd forgotten everything that they learned him, but mostly he cried because of the realization, that he would never see them again.

He slowly stood up from his place on the floor, tears still streaming from his blue eyes and breath caught like a lump in his throat threatening to suffocate him any minute. He grabbed his shirt and then noticed his hands, covered in blood, someone else's blood, and it made him hysteric. He grabbed his hair and shut his eyes hard as he screamed, fear and agony portrayed in his voice, as well as anger and fury of what he'd become. He had just been an innocent, curious, little boy, who wanted to see what his daddy was working with, and it had led him to become the freak he was today. It was outrageous, and he felt like his mind and heart would burst from all thoughts and emotions that uncontrollably flowed trough him like poison.

He once again fell down to the floor and covered his face with his bloodied hands and bended forward, wanting nothing else than to disappear from this world, sink down into the ground and do everyone a favor by disappearing. He did not belong here anymore. He could kill anyone at any moment, and he would not risk that. He didn't want to kill his friends, his teachers and the one person whom always been at his side. Sasuke.

It wasn't until now that he actually remembered every event that had occurred with him and Sasuke, bot the ones before and after the tragedies of the Uzumaki and Uchiha. When everything was okay, and when Sasuke still smiled and Naruto still laughed with his hearts content.

He could not risk to kill him. Never.

He slowly and wobbly stood up again, his mind completely blurred and his eyes covered with tears who streamed down his scarred cheeks and blended together with the blood on his face as he slowly walked on unstable legs towards his dads desk, or the replica. If they really copied the house exactly how it was, the mid drawing on the left side would have a knife in it, and he would use it. No one could stop him, he wouldn't let anyone do it.

He leaned on the wooden table as he opened the drawer, and there it was. Shining and untouched. He picked it up with shaky hands and looked at the gleaming steel before raising it in one hand and held it there for a while, hand shaking uncontrollably.

''I'm sorry...'' he murmured before he lowered the knife towards his throat with such a force that he thought that his entire neck would break. But it would be okay, as long as he disappeared. He couldn't be the smiling, happy, clumsy Uzumaki Naruto ever again, now that he remembered the truth. It just wasn't possible. And he would just kill more people, and he would enjoy it, since his mind weren't his anymore. It was _His_. The Kyuubi's. So it had to end like that, there was no other way, he couldn't let more people die just 'cause he was stupid when he was little. He remembered his mother telling him to not to unleash his anger on other people, but trying to fix the problem himself, and that what he was doing right now, fixing the problem himself.

''Naruto! Stop!''

Naruto's hand halted, just as the knife was about to hit his throat, and he stared wide eyed, horrified at the intruders. Who dared to stop him? He was going to HELP THEM to survive.

''What the hell do you think you are doing?! Put that away!''

_Sasuke... _

Naruto shaked his head as his tears streamed even more by looking at the panting raven who had horror gleaming in his black orbs. Clearly upset that Naruto tried to kill himself. But what Naruto wondered the most, was HOW he found him. He shaked his head and tightened his grip on the knife.

''I can't..! I- I NEED to do this, to SAVE other people..!''

His voice was broken and filled with confusion and pain, more pained than Sasuke had ever seen in a person before.

''No, you don't. Put it down, and let me help you.. You won't solve anything by killing yourself.''

He knew that it was futile to try to calm Naruto down at his current state, he was far to shaken to listen to his words. But it gave him time, and all he needed was to move a few more steps, and he was there. But he knew, that if he moved too fast, Naruto would kill himself, and it pained him to think that he would loose him, now when he finally had his memories back himself.

''Hah.. It would help so many, don't you see?! Are you blind?! I can't exist if other people wants to live, then I need to go!''

Naruto laughed and looked at the slowly approaching raven with tear filled eyes and bloody face, ''Why don't you understand..?'' He shaked his head and laughed again. He didn't even understand anything himself anymore, other than that he needed to go for other people to find peace.

''Naruto, listen to me. You don't need to die, we can fix this, we can remove-''

''Shut up! You can't! It's impossible! It _knows _what you'll try to do, and It will stop you.. It will kill you, trough me, and you won't be able to do anything! It can think Sasuke..! It has a brain of it's own..! You won't be able to do anything against it...!'' He shaked even more as he laughed slightly, fear displaying in his eyes, shocking the cops in the doorway as well as Sasuke, who now only were a few steps away from him.

''It can't die...!''

Naruto turned towards Sasuke again, knife at his throat again, ready to puncture the vital organ inside any minute.

''That's why I need to die, so that It can't kill anyone.. There's no other way.. Since it can't die itself.. There's nothing else to do other than-!'' Naruto's words stopped flowing as he felt himself being pulled forwards, the knife falling from his shaky hands and onto the floor beneath him.

''It's okay Naruto.. We will fix it.. I promise.. There is a way..''

Naruto's chin were leaning effortlessly on Sasukes shoulder as the two slowly sunk down on the floor, Naruto in complete shock, tears still streaming as his senses started to come back. He tried to kill himself.. He really did.. And he would have if Sasuke hadn't stopped him. He would have left everyone.. Left Sasuke.. He started to shake again as his arm fell limp to rest at his side, his hand laying on the floor.

''It's okay... We'll fix this somehow.. I promise.. Okay? But don't kill yourself.. We all need you..''

Sasuke hugged the boy closer and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes. If Naruto died, he didn't know what he would do. Probably seek revenge on his brother, killing him together with whoever the ass who made him forget everything was, go into jail, get sentenced to life, sit in his cell and rot, and still not joining Naruto, since he wouldn't be able to go to heaven for his dark mind. But Naruto wouldn't leave him as long as Sasuke had something to say about it. He didn't allow him, not now, not never. And as he felt Naruto clutch his shirt with his shaking hands and sobbing his eyes out on his shoulder, relieving all the stress, all the tension and all the sorrow, pain and anger, Sasuke smiled. He knew that Naruto would be okay, 'cause Naruto just was that kind of guy.

_I promise that I'll help you.._

* * *

**Well? How was that?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horrible, I know.. *Sigh***

**I'm still a bit.. Off when it comes to writing, but I'll hope it gets better soon. Thank you if you read it, and I'll always appreciate reviews. :3**

**Bye.~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here I am again. :3 Did you miss me?**

**No? Okay. ;-; **

**Well, here's the tenth chapter of 'Crimson Tears', and I'm surprised with how much angst that I can produce.. Eh.. x3 **

**Well, anyways. This chapter is pretty sucky, I know.. I don't really like how I wrote it.. It just turned out sloppy for some reason.. ;-; Maybe I'm stressed *cough* I'm always stressed *cough* What? Did you say something?**

**Anyways. This chapter were inspired by my deceased grandmother. Sure, she died over three years ago, but i still think of her, and this chapter brought out things she told me, like the 'Forgive yourself' part. She always told me to stay strong, and that she loved her first grandchild very much, and she loved my smile, because I could, or can, smile anywhere and everywhere, no matter how hard things are. So.. I brought some of my love for her into this story, and I hope that you'll like it a little bit at least. :) **

**And I just want to say THANK YOU! I weren't expecting to see so many readers on the last chapters. Heck, I weren't expecting anyone at all. O_O So thank you soo much, hugs to you. ~**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own this. It's just the old dude without a name that's my own character. =3**

**WARNINGS; Spelling.. Grammar.. Ect ect, you get it, right? Not beta tested, too lazy to do that.. **

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

Naruto looked at his own hands atop of the white hospital blanket. He fidgeted with his fingers and clawed at his nails with a dull expression. He didn't even know what he did at the hospital, since he didn't remember much from the time in his 'house', all he knew was that he almost killed himself. He knitted his hands and looked up, his blonde hair clinging to his face from the blood and dirt that were collected in it and on his face. He felt dirty, not just on the outside but on the inside. The nurses that ran back and forth knew why he was there, and some of them didn't even dare talk to him now when he had his memories back. That sucked. Really sucked. And he felt really alone at the moment. But he'd been lucky. He shared his room with and old man, a kind one, but deadly sick. Naruto didn't know what kind of sickness he had, but he enjoyed talking to him. It made him feel a bit better, not that the man was overly kind or anything, but he talked to him without being scared. Naruto didn't even understand at first why the nurses were afraid, it wasn't like he was going to kill them. Not at the moment at least . He might do it if they gave him one more shot. He hated shots. Especially now. He didn't trust the needle, the content or even the person holding it. Not even a nurse.

''Hey kiddo. Stop spacing out will you and go use the shower!'' Naruto snapped his head to the side and looked at the old man, ''I would if I could.. I can't walk, remember?'' The man blinked and then made an 'Ah' sound, ''I kind of forgot that.'' and then he laughed. It made Naruto smile a bit. It was a hearty laugh, and it reminded him of his godfather, whom disappeared a few hours before the massacre of Naruto's parents. He hadn't heard a word from him in ages, and he started to doubt that he was actually alive. And if he were, Naruto swore that he would hunt him down and beat him for just leaving him like that.

''Hey.. I'm REALLY curious, so can you promise me to answer this question?''

Naruto blinked and thought for a while. What was the worst that could happen anyway? Everything bad had already happened anyway, so why even hesitate? He nodded and reverted his eyes to the man again. ''Go ahead, I'll answer.'' The man smiled before sitting on the edge of his own bed, looking straight into Naruto's eyes, dead serious.

''What have you done?''

Even if Naruto were prepared mentally, he still got a bit surprised to hear the question being uttered in such a serious tone. Even if he expected the man to ask such a thing, he weren't prepared for the nervousness that rose in his chest and made his heart beat faster. He swallowed dryly before opening his mouth.

''A lot of things..''

The man furrowed his brows and looked at him, his gaze pressing Naruto to continue to talk. And Naruto saw that he wanted to know everything, and not just a little piece of the story. He sighed deeply and looked at the man again, ''You know the Uzumaki massacre?'' The man nodded. Of course he knew. He himself had lived not too far away from the house, and he had clearly seen the fire rise from the house, and heard the screams of the people inside the house, and the spectators outside. ''That was my fault..'' The man blinked before staring at him, ''But you're just a kid! How in the world..'' Naruto smiled slightly, ''Do you remember when the newspapers pressed articles about a micro chip that Minato found?'' The man nodded and looked at him with tension in his eyes, now very curious to where Naruto was going with this story. ''They said that the chip was destroyed right?'' The man nodded again, eager, but didn't say anything to rush him. ''That's a lie..'' The man stared, ''But Minato-san himself said that it was destroyed, why would he lie? And where is it now then, and do you even know that?'' Naruto looked at him again.

''I have it.''

The man blinked before laughing, ''Where you do have it then? Here?'' Naruto nodded, dead serious, and the man's laughter soon faded, uncertain of what he was going to utter next. ''Where..?'' Naruto turned around, moved down the hem of his shirt slightly and touched the place on the top of his spine where the small chip sat, now under his skin. The man stared, and when he looked closely, he could indeed see the contures of it. ''So you killed them..? Why..?'' Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and rest his head on them, staring straight into the white wall on the other side of the room, ''They were my parents.. I don't really know why I did it.. Since my mind weren't my own at that time.. I just remember myself doing it.. Hearing this.. Voice in my head, or voices.. Telling me to do it.. And I couldn't resist..'' The man swallowed but didn't loose his composure, feeling sad for the blonde. ''Poor kid... Can't you get it out?'' Naruto shaked his head.

''It's stuck.. And sooner or later, I will kill everyone else too.. That's why I tried to kill myself, after I broke free.. But my friend took me here it seems..'' The man nodded, ''That explains your last name.. I thought it was odd, I haven't seen an Uzumaki in ages.. But you sure look like your dad.'' Naruto smiled slightly, but the smile soon faltered. ''I wish that I could see them again..'' The man smiled before handing something to him.''Here. I have a feeling that you'll want it..'' Naruto looked at the object and accepted it. At first sight, It just looked like a piece of paper, since it technically was, but when he turned the 'paper' around, he saw a slightly torn, worn out photo of the man and his dad, Minato. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he stared, ''How..?''.

''You see, when they moved in, before you were born, we took a picture together since I was his gardener for a while. He was a fine man, and I think that you would want this photo.'' Naruto just stared at it and he felt his eyes water, ''No. You keep it.. I think I owe you that..'' Naruto smiled and gave the picture to the old man again. The man looked at him for a while before taking it back, accepting his decision Naruto looked at the man again before closing his eyes, tears threatening to spill from under his eyelids.

''I'm sorry..''

The man laughed before he smiled softly, ''You have nothing to apologize for.'' Naruto stared in disbelief, ''Of course I have!'' The man smiled and looked out of the window, watching the birds and the trees. Clearly a peaceful sight.

''You know.. Sometimes we humans do things that aren't our own choice. We make bad decisions and we say stupid things, but that just shows that we truly are humans. We are not a godly creature, and we are certainly not perfect. And most of the times, you just need to forgive yourself, and not the person you think you've hurt. Because sometimes, that person isn't hurt at all, but you feel grief anyway. If you feel like that, you need to forgive yourself, move on and work on the part where you're incomplete. We are only humans, including you. The decision to kill them and to do what you did, were not your choice, and therefore, it's not your fault. I don't know how long I'll live, but I'm happy that I got to tell you these words, and I hope that you'll think about them at times where your heart seems to give up. Forgive yourself, work on your imperfections, and rise up again. Or else you'll be stuck in the mud while everyone else walks by.'' The man turned his head towards the door when he noticed someone stand there, ''And sometimes, you just need some help.''

Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke stand there with a serious face, ''That's wise words old man.. I think I needed to hear them myself..'' He turned his head towards Naruto and sat down on his bed, ''And so did you..'' The man smiled and laid down again, content with himself. ''Maybe your help is right there, and all you need is to do is to accept it.'' Naruto looked at the man before he turned his head towards Sasuke who smiled slightly, ''Come on... Let's get you cleaned up...'' Naruto nodded and took the ravens hand, and with much difficulity stood up on wobbly legs. The old man smiled from his bed when he saw the blonde take a few shaky steps with the help of the young Uchiha. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling happy that he managed to encourage the young boy a bit in the midst of his darkness. And little did he know that Naruto was just as happy that he were able to talk to the old man. His smile then faltered when he looked at him. He would probably die soon, and the fact that Naruto couldn't be with him pained him much, even if they barely knew each other Sasuke, who stood beside him, smiled softly as he looked at the blonde. He really seemed to like the old man much, and it was sad that he needed to take him away from there, but it was necessary and he looked at the silver haired man in the doorway and nodded at him, and so, the older disappeared from the room. ''Change of plans.. Let's go home now, and then you can wash up..'' Naruto nodded as he watched the old man in his peaceful slumber, ''Come on..'' And with a final glance behind him, he walked out of the room, clutching Sasuke's hand in a sort of self comfort. ''You'll meet again someday..'' Naruto just nodded, but both of them knew that that wouldn't be the case. And when they a few minutes later sat in the comfort of the police car, Naruto cried quietly. The old man had left such a deep impression on him, and the fact that he had no relatives to visit him made the situation even worse. So Naruto cried for them, he cried their share of tears when he finally would die, maybe he'd been a husband, a dad, a grandfather, Naruto would never know, but he cried anyway. For his own and the man's dearest sake. And no one stopped him.

Later that day, when Naruto was in the shower, getting rid of the blood and dust with the help of a certain raven, there was a call. When their host, Kakashi, answered, he was met with grim news that brought a sad expression to his face. _''He wanted us to call and say goodbye to Naruto-kun. It was too bad that he didn't have the strength to talk to him himself.'' _Kakashi nodded with a slight 'Yes,'. _''He wrote a message, a short one, if you could pass it on it would be kind.'' _Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and there stood Sasuke with a confused expression. When he saw the older's face, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, ''Of course I will..'' Kakashi then continued to listen as he saw how Sasuke disappeared from the kitchen to find the blonde, who still was unaware of the situation.

When he found him, he was sitting on the couch with a towel on his head and face directed towards the fire burning in the fireplace. ''Hey, Naru..'' Sasuke sat down besides him, and it was as if the blonde knew what had happened, for he just feel against Sasuke's chest without a word. He just continued to look into the fire as Kakashi quietly entered the room, ''Did you tell him..?'' Sasuke shaked his head as he loosely laid an arm around the blonde's shoulders. ''Hey Naruto.. He left you a message. Sasuke, will you read it?'' Sasuke nodded and looked at the words, neatly written on a piece of paper by the older man, but even if it was his writing, you could see and hear the old man's voice and face when you looked at the text, which made Sasuke smile slightly as he softly started to read the note.

_''Don't be sad now. I barely knew you. But hey, does that matter? Just don't cry, I'm not worth it. You're a nice kid. No matter what you yourself think. Don't go around and think about past things, mistakes and the like. Think about the future instead, and all the good that you can do. You will surely do something great, and don't forget to mention me when you tell your speech to the president! Haha, no, you don't need to. But seriously. Don't be sad Naruto. As I said, sometimes, you need to forgive yourself and not the persons around you. So smile, that's the best you can do for everyone. And I'll watch over you together with your family, okay? Good. Now, don't give up, and fight. I'll cheer for you. Goodbye, and don't you dare be sad! Oh, and a little message to the Uchiha kid. Take care of him will you, I won't forgive you if you hurt I need to go now, and I'm a bit sad that I couldn't say this personally, but I think a note will last longer. Take care Naruto, and don't give up!'' _

By the time Sasuke was done, Naruto cried, but he still didn't move. He just sat there, staring into the fire with tears running down his face. It all was too much, and he couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He didn't understand why everything was happening right now. But the words that the old man send him hit him in the heart, and that's what made the emotions swell up to the surface. The words were true, too true for his own liking. But even if he cried, he could smile slightly, feeling a sense of comfort when he heard the words of almost a complete stranger. They encouraged him more than anything anyone else had said, and with those words as a back up, the whole situation didn't feel as hopeless anymore. ''I'll remember to mention you.. I promise..'' He closed his eyes, but his smile never faltering.

Sasuke smiled slightly he to as he looked at the blonde in his arms. _'Thank you for helping him with what I couldn't.. Somehow, you managed to give him the strength to fight back, even if just a little.. I can see hope in him again, and I've missed that sight.. So thank you..'_

* * *

Later when Kakashi returned from the grocery store, he found the two fast asleep on the couch, and he couldn't help but smile slightly as he put down the bags on the kitchen table. ''Take your rest boys.. You'll need it.. The real struggle is about to begin, and we need you two to be on top..'' He then walked over to the two and turned of the long forgotten TV and placed fetched a blanket who he gently laid over them before quietly walking out of the room with a small smile on his face, he to silently thanking the now dead man.

''Forgiving yourself huh...? Maybe that's something that we all need to practice on..''

* * *

**I don't know how the ending turned out.. xD It's probably very weird.. Well, practice makes perfect, and well.. I'm practicing.~ x3**

**Thank you for reading, if you do, and reviews gets a cookie. 8'3 **

**Byee.~ **

**Oh! By the way, I'll try to make next chapter a bit less angsty. =3 Even I need a break from all the angst.. x3 Well, bye.~ For real.. x3**


	11. Update-info chapter'

**Sooo.. Hello.. Is anybody there?**

**Well, anyway.**

**This small, what I'd like to call, 'update-info chapter', will give you some info about this story.**

**First of all, I would like to give you all, who still reads this one miraculously, a huge apology for not updating AT ALL. **

**I do have my reasons, but I won't excuse myself. Bad behaviour Linnea, Bad..**

**Well, here's the thing.. I am not sure if I will continue this story. I've sort of lost the inspiration for it, and I'll most likely upload another one. **

**So, I will put this fic on ice, as you call it, and I'll see if I'm ever going to update it. x3 But you can pm me if someone wants me to update it, and I'll take it in consideration... So be good with your words. Okay, no, but we'll see. It's not dead yet. **

**So.. Yeah, now you know. And if I do upload another story, you are more than welcome to read it. ^w^ **

**Byee.~**


End file.
